


Warriors Of Eternity

by WarriorHeart



Category: Lego Ninjago, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, but he was sent to the shrine, but that's typical, creepy overlord, ganondorf is a good character and a sweetie don't worry, idk what i'm doing with this so far so bear with me, lloyd is zelda, more to be added - Freeform, ninja are dead, not a spoiler they're the champions so, not morro who's link, so yeah basiccally what if zelda went to the shrine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorHeart/pseuds/WarriorHeart
Summary: One hundred years ago, the kingdom of Ninjago struggled to defeat the Overlord, a being made of pure chaos and destruction. The kingdom was spared, but those who fought him were not. In the end, the Overlord was merely weakened, and after a century, he has gained the strength to return.But he is not the only one. Asleep for one hundred years after being fatally wounded, Lloyd has forgotten everything about his past and who he, as a person, is. With the Overlord growing more powerful by the day and preparing his attack on Ninjago from the castle, Lloyd must avenge his friends and save the kingdom.[Ninjago/Breath of the Wild crossover][Contains spoilers for Breath of the Wild (story related)]





	1. Prologue

        Thunder roared down from above, as if the higher beings of the sky were furious with those below for failing. Perhaps they were. Rain made the road slick, which did not at all help the two that were running down it, fleeing from their home and the destruction behind them. In pursuit was what they had thought would be an ally to their cause - a Guardian. An ancient machine, it had been used ten thousand years prior to defeat the beast known only as the Overlord.

        Through the rain, far in the distance, the two could also see the red glow of the Divine Beasts. While the mechanical giants had previously had a soothing blue glow, they were now the red of a blood moon - clearly, the Overlord's doing. Wreaking havoc on any nearby town - Gerudo City in the desert, Goron City in the volcano, Rito Village in the mountains, and Zora's Domain near the waterfalls, it was sickeningly clear the Champions had fallen or were close to it. Everything had come to ruin so quickly.

        But right now, they had to focus on the Guardian. Even through the rain and muddied path, the blond's white prayer clothing was a dead giveaway to the beast. With no shield to deflect the beam of the Guardian, they were running for a group of trees ahead, near a river, where it could not follow. But it was gaining fast; their horses had long fled, and they were no match for its speed on foot. So when the noirette before him heard the beeping of a target locked, he was quick to drop to the ground, pulling the younger with him with their entwined hands. The blast sizzled the air above them, burning a hole in the road not five feet away.

        While the Guardian went through its quick re-target and recharge motions, the Hero was quick to move. He had no shield, but he had a bow, and that would have to be good enough. Tearing it from his back and an arrow from his quiver, he pulled his companion close, aimed, and released. It was a shock arrow, a new model Cyrus had designed for him recently, and as it hit its mark in the Guardian's eye, he was on his feet and pulling the other with him. At the very least, it would slow the machine long enough for them to escape.

        His friend, meanwhile, was still trying to process how he'd done that so quickly. He would never be able to keep up with the noirette's speed and strength, he knew that. He also knew this when he slipped and the other didn't. Thankfully, they were in the trees, now, hidden from the Guardian, which had resumed normal functions and started searching for them again. Unlike past times, though, he did not try to stand.

        The Hero skidded to a halt a few feet ahead, turning back to him. "Come on, we have to-"

        He cut off when he heard a sob. Sheathing his sword, he knelt in front of the blond, gently lifting his head and pulling him close.

        "How...?" he whispered, staring blankly through a gap in the trees at the dark sky. He could see the beam of Vah Ruta, still shooting around the area. "How did it come to this? The Divine Beasts... The Guardians... They've all turned against us... We have nothing, no one... The Champions are dead or dying, the Knights are gone..." More tears started to fall, and he slammed his fist against the ground. "And it's all my fault!" he shouted. The noirette remained silent. "Our best chance at stopping the Overlord, all our friends are _gone_ because I couldn't figure out this _damn power!"_ He looked bitterly at the mark on his right hand. It was the ancient symbol of energy, one of the old elements that had been used by heroes and people like him through the ages. Energy, fire, ice, earth, lightning, wind. The man holding him had the latter element, cementing him as the hero, and the other Champions controlled the remaining four. But while the elements came easily to all of them, he had never been able to unlock his own.

        "It was all for nothing..." The blond's hand clenched into a fist, and he looked at the noirette as his father's words came to mind. "So I really am just a failure... Our friends, our entire kingdom..." His head dropped. "My father most of all... I failed them, and now I'm leaving them all to die..."

        The other gently lifted the blond's head, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "It's not your fault... I promise... None of us could have expected the Overlord to take control as he did." He gave a quiet sigh, standing and pulling the shorter with him. "We'll talk this over when we get to Kakariko, okay? I promise."

        So, they ran.

        They ran through the valley, following the river as it led to the Dueling Peaks. They ran into Guardians and people alike, dead or alive. In the case of dead people, the taller was quick to shield the shorter from the sights. Burns, stabs, several were cut in half. It was devastating to see all that had happened to the land they'd called home all their lives, and he couldn't imagine the damage being done to the Gorons, Rito, Zora, and Gerudo. He felt sick, but he had little in his stomach to throw up.

        Their goal was Kakariko, but an alert on their Sheikah Slates from Pixal, up at the Hateno Tech Lab, directed them to Hateno itself. Kakariko, though nested in the mountains, was too dangerous to travel to and risk being overrun. Hateno, however, was fortified and on a cliff-side; there were islands off the coast they could travel to if Fort Hateno was overtaken.

        There was quite an issue, however.

        The road and field to and around Fort Hateno were crawling with Guardians. It was clear they had, to some degree, realized what the Sheikah were doing and had gone to intercept them. Indeed, they could see many of the Sheikah struggling to fight; some had special weapons, the likes of which the two had never seen, that seemed to do some damage, but there were more Guardians than weapon holders. Before he could look away, the blond witnessed one unarmed Sheikah being cut in half by a Guardian beam.

        Note to self, don't get hit by the beams.

        They were unable to watch the horrors long. Several Guardians had targeted them and were approaching quickly. One shoved the other behind him, wishing at that moment he had a shield, and charged back at them. The nearby Sheikah saw them and did what they could to help, but the sheer number of Guardians was too much to handle.

        The blond hated himself for it, but he hid. He ducked behind defeated Guardians, ignoring the bodies scattered around the field. It was a massacre. Screams, the screech of metal on metal or metal on rock as Guardians fell or ran into each other, the dreaded beeping and sound of the machines firing. But when he heard a cry from his friend, his head shot up. The noirette was surrounded and holding his arm; a lucky shot. Five, six, seven beams locked onto him, all about to fire in an instant.

        _"NO!"_

He'd extended his hand, as if reaching out, and suddenly the symbol on the back of it started glowing a fierce, bright green. A wave of the energy shot out from him, going in all directions. It affected the Guardians instantly; they shut down and slumped, like a puppet with cut strings. He could feel the instant effects; he was only human. The energy was his own. When it was done, the only thing lighting the fields was fire. The Guardians were all shut down, their deadly beams gone. His chest heaving, he quickly ran to the now-bewildered-looking hero, but the _shing_ of metal through the air and a cruel laugh stopped him in his tracks.

        His gaze darted to the right, where a Yiga Clan member stood. The dead giveaway was the upside-down Sheikah mask. He pulled back his weapon, a curved blade that in the moment he could not remember the name for, and disappeared.

        Lloyd looked down, at his side. His white clothing, stained with mud and ash, had a dark red added to the mix. The wound was deep and with little energy left, he knew it was bad. Really bad. Bad enough that even as Morro shouted for him, caught him as he fell, he knew he wouldn't live to see sunrise. It was a miracle anyone in the area would, let alone more than one.

        He knew Morro was talking, begging him to stay awake, but his remaining energy faded and his eyes slipped shut. He could just make out Morro calling the two uninjured Sheikah over - Pixal and another he didn't recognize by name alone - and then he felt nothing.


	2. Smiles in the Mist

        To say what had woken him would have been a tough job indeed. Perhaps it was the nightmare, the fleeting images of figures in white-and-red clothing, large, shadowy nightmare beasts, and the screams of someone he could not recall from his subconscious mind. Perhaps it was the Shrine, finished with its work and waking his body up. Or perhaps the faint whispers of a voice tickling his ears. He had no way to know.

        Warmth gradually faded from around him, replaced by a slight chill, which brought his mind slowly into focus - and with it, the voice. He couldn't make out what it was saying at first; it sounded male, but he did not recognize it, even if the tone was soothing and tender.

        _Wake up._

        His eyes slid open as the water-like liquid drained around him. A blue glow from above lit the room; as he slowly sat up, he could see it reflecting off stone all around. A small yet secure room. Why was that? Was he somewhere important?

        To his confusion, when he tried to look back at who he was and why he was here, he couldn't remember it. A name, a job, anything would have worked for him to be satisfied with. But there was nothing; as he searched his mind he could feel his breathing pick up. Why couldn't he remember? He should have some memory. And soon enough, he felt as if he couldn't breathe at all - and then the soothing voice came back.

        _Shhh, shhh. It will be alright. I promise it._

        Gradually, everything came back into focus. He looked around for the voice, but there was no source, even though he could swear he heard it echo around him against the cave walls.

        _Stand. I will explain things in time._

        Gradually, he managed to do so. He realized when he stepped onto the cold stone floor that he was wearing very little, just enough to be modest. His chest was completely bare, and from mid-thigh down, so were his legs. He shivered a bit, looking around again. There seemed to be no exit to the room. What was he meant to do?

        A new light caught his attention, then. Cautiously, he walked closer to the orange glow. When he stood before it - a pedestal of some sort - something moved. A rectangle in the center turned, then extended out to him, a handle closest to him. Blinking in confusion, he slid his fingers around said handle and pulled the rectangle - a thin box, he realized - out of the stone and closer to himself. One side had an odd eye symbol, the other black and smooth. The black side then started glowing, a soft hum coming from the device, and he nearly dropped it.

        _That is a Sheikah Slate. It has many uses, most of which I hope you'll be able to discover soon._

        The voice sounded as if it should be familiar, and the... Sheikah Slate... felt familiar in his grip. He frowned softly, but there was no time to question it; a door was opening before him. He jumped back, his heart in his throat, before realizing grabbing the Sheikah Slate allowed him to leave the room. Holding the still-booting-up object close, he crept into the next room and peered around. Torches were here, lighting the way. There were a lot of crates and two small chests, both of which he opened. To his relief, he found a shirt, pants, boots, and a belt for the Slate. The clothes seemed a bit too small, worn out and as if someone had gotten his measurements just a tiny bit off, but they were cozy against the chill of the cave nonetheless.

        There was another platform ahead. He looked down at his Slate and noticed there was something new on the screen.

        _[User confirmed.]_

        What did it mean, user confir-?

        _[Greetings, Lloyd.]_

        It didn't take a scientist's mind for him to figure out that was his name. Him. Lloyd. His name was Lloyd. Knowing it gave him some relief - he remembered _something_ about himself, at least - but it had nothing attached. No more memories, no idea of who _Lloyd_ was.

        Dismissing that for now, he pressed the Slate to the pedestal; it registered, and a new door opened. This, however, brought a blinding light. As he walked into its path, he had to squint and shield his eyes with his arm. As Lloyd's eyes adjusted to the light, the voice came back, directly in front of him. He gave a start when he realized it was a person, but not... a person? Unlike him, this person wasn't solid; he could see through them. The noirette smiled gently - and sadly - at him.

        _"You have your name, now. Lloyd. I know that, at the current time, you do not remember me, and you well may never. There are things going on that your current mind could never process. It will require time, patience, and it will require your memories to be regained. But I know you can do it."_

        "Who... Who are you...?" This was the first time he'd spoken; Lloyd winced as his voice came out little more than a whispering rasp.

        _"You will learn - better yet, remember - in time. I promise. I also promised I would explain what is going on, and so I shall, though not all at once."_ The figure nodded at the chamber behind him, where he'd slept. _"You have been asleep for one hundred years, Lloyd. The causes you will learn in time. But this land is in danger, as much as I hate to say it. There is a great evil that, like you, is awakening, and like you, it has no thing or person to restrain it. But before I go further into that... Go outside. See what you have missed out on for one hundred years, and what is at stake."_

        Before he could ask more, the figure had faded. Hesitantly, and with the Slate now in the belt at his hip, he moved towards the exit, forced to climb a bit - which came very naturally to him - and up a few steps... before feeling like he couldn't breathe. He took one step, then another, then more, until he was standing at the very edge of a small cliff. There was a forest before him, but beyond that was what took his breath away. Distant mountains, a volcano, streams - the view he had was incredible. He turned slowly, trying to take it all in, before noticing someone. It appeared to be an older man; he had a hood and was slightly leaning on a staff with a lantern attached to the end. Upon seeing Lloyd had noticed him, he turned and made his way down the path a ways before sitting next to a fire.

        Lloyd took a step closer, then paused. If the man was threatening, then he had no weapons. A branch lay nearby; better than nothing. He grabbed it, kept a tight grip, and started moving. It was weak and felt awkward in his hands, but it would have to do. But when he neared, the man paid him almost no notice; a simple glance was all he was graced with. This left Lloyd extremely confused; it had looked like the man was waiting for him to emerge from the cave. ... _How_ long had he been waiting?

        His thoughts were broken very quickly by a smell. And then his stomach grumbled, and he noticed the man had food with him. A baked apple was near him, but...

        "E-excuse me, sir...? Would you mind if I...?"

        The man looked at him again, smiling kindly. "Please, take all you need. There are plenty of apples nearby; good for a snack on the go."

        He gave a soft sigh of relief, dropping his stick and sitting. Within a moment, he was crunching into the apple, eating as fast as he could swallow. The old man watched with a look of amusement, waiting until there was little more than seeds left before offering him another - which Lloyd was quick to start eating - and speaking. "Though I suggest you pace yourself in eating. Too much can result in quite the stomachache, especially if you haven't eaten much in a while."

        Lloyd paused mid-bite, looking at him. How did he-?

        The man was onto a new topic before he could ask or even complete his thought. "For one so hungry, I can only assume you'll want to be exploring soon. I'd recommend the temple to the right when you reach the bottom of this hill; ancient it may be, it has seen generations of sacred ceremonies. Sadly, as with many things in the world now, it has been forgotten, forsaken by its caretakers."

        The blond tilted his head curiously (he had seen a bit of his hair when dressing; part of his bangs had fallen on his face) at this information. Obviously, this man knew what had apparently happened one hundred years ago. Perhaps he even knew the reason Lloyd had been asleep for so long? But the temple had peaked his interest. Perhaps it would bring a memory. Sensing his eagerness, the man laughed softly. "Go. I'll not keep you. But I hope for your company later?"

        "Ah- um- sure," Lloyd managed as he stood. He hardly knew this man - perhaps he had been alone for quite some time...? That would explain his want for company. He offered a hasty smile to the man before hurrying down the hill.

        Sure enough, there was the temple the man had mentioned. Head tilting curiously, he made his way closer. The entrance and left side facing said entrance were covered in rusted bodies, machines of some sort, the figures of which seemed eerily familiar. Legs stuck out of many, and disturbingly, it looked as if the creatures had been trying to invade or climb the temple.

        He slowed to get a better look at one, and his blood ran cold as he recognized the shape. These were the nightmare beasts, the shadows in his nightmares. As he looked at it, there was a quick, fleeting image - four, five people he did not quite recognize, all smiling as if there was a joke or something he did not get - but then it was gone, and all he knew was that he had remembered _something_ and then lost it again. The thought was discouraging. He knew it had to be important. But for the life of him, he could not remember.

        Saddened by the regain and reloss of a memory, however small and brief, he was about to step into the temple before his Slate beeped. He pulled it out curiously; on it was a mostly-black screen with two blue dots. When he moved, one moved away from the other dot; he could only assume one was him and the other was some sort of thing he had to get to. To that extent, he supposed, the Slate was guiding him.

        He looked back at the temple with a frown; one of the creatures had briefly brought a memory, so who knew what the rest of the place could hold? But the Slate beeped again, and he had a feeling it would persist until he traveled where he wanted it. Thus, he did.

        He took the clearest path possible to reach it, but there were... things there. Red, floppy-eared things that screeched when they saw him and ran at him. With a yelp, he ran away, zigzagging to the dot, and slid into a cave. They didn't seem to want to follow him there. And there was a pedestal there, so there was something to activate with his Slate. He did, and a notification appeared on the screen.

        _[Sheikah Tower activated.]_

        Sheikah what-?

        _[Please be careful of falling rocks.]_

        And with a yelp, he realized the ground beneath him was moving. The rocks around him crumbled away, and from there, whatever he was on shot up. He fell, and when he managed to cling to the pedestal and sit on his knees, he realized that, far in the distance, all around, towers were rising. Their central core area was shining orange. This one, however, as far as he could see, was blue. That seemed to signal activated Sheikah things. Orange seemed to signal unactivated.

        The tower stopped moving, then, with a jolt that sent him to the ground again. With a soft grumble, he stood, looking at his Slate.

        _[Distilling local information.]_

        Lloyd frowned in confusion; what did that mean? Runes in a stone above the pedestal started glowing and... dripping? towards the Slate. It condensed into one drop, which fell onto his Slate, and the screen flashed. When he looked closer, a map was forming.

        _[Regional map extracted.]_

        He hummed curiously as the Slate was presented to him again; he took it, tucking it into his belt. The map was obviously incomplete... Did that mean these other 'Sheikah Towers' that had risen would provide him with more maps?

        Gosh, the view from up here was better than the hill. He could see to the east and almost to the south; a large lake was just in view, along with two large peaks beyond. Two towers were there; one near the lake and the other near the peaks. He turned back north, and what he could not see from the hill greeted him. It was a castle, obviously large even from where he stood, with what looked to be a ruined town around it. What on earth...?

        He stepped closer to the edge, careful not to fall off, but as he did, a mighty roar filled the air. He backpedaled as he saw something _emerge_ from the castle; it was purple, black and with hints of red. It looked... a bit like a dragon. Wait, what was a-?

        _"That is the Overlord."_ Lloyd whipped around to see the figure from before standing there. He did not look at the blond; his gaze was on the castle. Lloyd's own gaze flickered to it again; the beast was circling the castle now. It sent a chill through his bones. _"He - it - is the ancient evil I mentioned. It is weaker now, but gaining strength quickly. In at most a year's time, its power will be at full strength. And with no one to hold it back, it will decimate this land and everyone in it. Not just here, in what is called the Great Plateau, but everywhere below, as well. It was held back one hundred years ago, but only just."_

        Lloyd turned to him again, frowning. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

        _"...I suppose telling you my end will be enough. My name is Morro. I am... well, was... the Hylian Champion, selected by whatever higher being to defeat the Overlord alongside five others."_

        Lloyd could not help to remember the brief flicker of a memory he'd had at the temple. Morro was undoubtedly one of the five he'd seen. The others must have been the other Champions, then, chosen to defeat the evil.

        _"In the final battle, however, I was the only Champion. Let it suffice to say... our plan went terribly wrong. I managed to weaken the Overlord enough to halt it while you recovered, but alone I was, and great were my wounds. I bled out in the castle and have since been waiting for your return."_

        Lloyd felt sick. Were all the Champions expected to fight that... thing? It was so massive... So... He shuddered thinking of it. But... If their plan had gone wrong, and if Morro was left to face it alone, then... Were the others dead? They had to be. Even if they had somehow survived but not fought the Overlord, they would have been dead with one hundred years.

        Morro caught his attention once more, walking closer and finally looking him directly in the eye. The spirit was at least a foot taller than him... For some reason, a twinge of annoyance flashed in Lloyd's mind, and that brought new questions. Had he known Morro? Was their height a small feud between them?

        _"Lloyd... I know this is much to ask, especially since you are now the one alone and are without memories. But by year's end, the Overlord will be strong enough to take over once more. The other Champions, as you might have guessed, are gone. I know facing it on your own is a terrifying task, and I desperately wish I could fight at your side once more, though I know we will reunite at some point. But... please. For the sake of Ninjago, defeat that beast. Defeat the Overlord."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so because ao3 glitched i couldn't put notes in the previous chapter. Anyways! Cross-posted from my Quotev account of the same name. Most of this is self-explanatory from the tags, but if you have questions, feel free to ask!


	3. Guardians of Gifts

        After giving his request, Morro had disappeared. As much as Lloyd desperately wanted to know more about the Overlord and the Champions, he knew he had to get moving. The main structure of the tower was a climbable wall, and there were platforms he could just jump down to after the first. When he landed on solid ground, a voice caught his attention.

        He gave a start as he saw the old man gliding down to him. What he held onto was a sail of sorts; a light, wooden frame and sturdy cloth to keep him in the air without tears. Lloyd had noticed how far down everything was from the Great Plateau; that had to be his way to the land below. As the old man landed, he timidly cleared his throat. "Um... sir?" At this moment Lloyd realized he didn't know the man's name, but paid it no mind. "Can I... use that...?"

        "Mm... I was expecting you to ask as much. After all, what would an elderly man like myself have with this paraglider if I'm clearly not going to use it to leave the Plateau? But one does not give things easily. Rare is it that things in this world are free, after all."

        Lloyd's shoulders drooped. So he wasn't going to give him the glider. Noticing this, the old man quickly added, "But you can earn it." The blond perked up at that, and the old man continued, pointing to an odd structure nearby. "That is known as a Shrine. Your Sheikah Slate can access it. There's said to be great treasure inside." He tuned back to Lloyd. "If you get that treasure and return to me, I might reconsider giving you the paraglider."

        Lloyd was about to rush off before, a few steps towards the Shrine, he realized the old man knew what the Slate was. Quickly turning back to ask about this, he found, to his confusion and alarm, that the man was gone. He looked around quickly, even searching the skies, but there was no sign of him. He felt a chill creep through him - the man had disappeared as quickly as Morro. Was he... not human...?

        The thought made Lloyd sad again. What if he was the last human remaining? What if there was no one else?

        He took a breath, turning back to the Shrine. No time to think about that. He could find out once he got the paraglider. With this thought in mind, he set out. There was water along the way that he had to swim through, but in the warm sun, it wasn't much of an issue. A new message displayed on his Slate, however, when he opened the Shrine -

        _[Travel Gate Activated.]_

        - and he wondered what on earth that could mean. A circular pattern below his feet glowed blue, so he could only assume the 'travel gate' had something to do with that. At the moment, he really could care less; he would figure it out later. Entering the Shrine, he held his Slate to another activation port and jumped when he was lowered down. He was in pitch darkness for a few moments before the platform he was on lowered into a square room; there were two metal slabs in the center of the floor and a port to one side. Before he could move, a voice echoed in his head - different from when Morro had spoken like that to him.

        _To you who sets foot in this shrine... I am Oman Au. In the name of the gods, I offer this trial._

        Shuddering, Lloyd glanced around. That one felt weird. He wasn't able to move while whatever that was spoke. He was quick to get moving, though. Seeing as he couldn't move the metal on his own, he headed to the port, humming to himself. When he placed his Slate in, a similar scene from the Tower occurred - information dripping down before splashing onto the Slate. When he looked at it again, it had flipped to a page labeled _[Runes]._ On it were six black squares; one filled in with an odd shape. Red and curved on one end, it was like an oval with an open end.

        The port offered his Slate before he could see more; taking it, he tapped on the Rune curiously.

        _[Magnesis: When selected, provides the ability to raise and carry metal objects with ease.]_

        Lloyd was quick to eye the metal platforms. He tapped the button again, nodding to himself when he was able to lift up the screen and see a red wave go around the room; the platforms were a bright red. When he got close to one, he tapped in on the screen - and sure enough, it lifted in the air. Carefully using the controls of the Slate - he could lift it, lower it, push and pull it, or just manually move it - he moved it out of the way. Below was a ladder and a path next to water; satisfied, he made his way down into the next area.

        Following the path, he came to a new area. The path was blocked by stones, but, luckily, one was metal. Selecting it on his Slate, he once more moved the metal, carefully knocking away the other stones. Simple enough, really. Though he suspected this shrine was meant to teach him how to use the Rune more than challenge him.

        Lloyd got quite the scare in the next area. A robot of sorts, eerily similar to the rusted ones near the temple and the ones in his nightmare was waiting for him. It was small, about his size, but he dove out of the way nonetheless. As it moved closer, panic set in. He didn't have any weapons! What was he supposed to-

        In his panic, his gaze landed on the stone block. Quickly, he used the Slate too lock on to it, and moving manually, he slammed it into the machine. It fell into the water as a result, sparks dancing around it as it short-circuited. Lloyd, meanwhile, was on the verge of tears. He had no weapon, nor defense, and he was meant to fight things like that, only much bigger? And what of the beasts that had chased him outside, the ones that shot at him? He had no memories, and yet people wanted him to fight these things... And the Overlord! What was he supposed to do?! That thing was _huge!_

        Before he knew it, a sob left him, and then another, and he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He had only just woken up that day. Already, he'd been tasked with defeating the Overlord, an ancient evil that likely knew his tricks, **_alone._** Morro, someone _selected_ for the task, had failed. The other Champions were gone. If he was one, somehow, some way, then who said he would have better chances than Morro, someone who had probably been training all his life? He had _less than a year_ to defeat him!

        In his turmoil, he noticed something. The ever-so-soft hum that signaled life somewhere nearby; the gentle, ghostly touch of someone running their hand through his hair. Not knowing nor caring who it was, he leaned into it, focusing on his breathing. Eventually, the faint hum turned to a faint, ever so faint voice.

        _You're alone, you're on your own_

_So what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

_Glass half empty, glass half full. Well, either way, you won't be going thirsty._

_Count your blessings, not your flaws._

        Lloyd lifted his head a bit. He could see the very faint outline of someone holding him.

        _You've got it all, you've lost your mind in the sound._

_There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed..._

_You can be king again._

King...?

        _You don't get what all this is about, you're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_

_You've got that young light, set it free._

_You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed..._

_You can be king..._

By now, Lloyd's head had lifted fully. His tears had stopped. The figure reached up, gently bushing them from his cheeks. He could see the faint color of hazel looking back at him, the gentle curve of a smile.

         _There's method in my madness, there's no logic in your sadness._

_You don't gain a single thing from misery... take it from me._

_You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound._

_There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown._

_You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head._

_Put all your faults to bed..._

_You can be king -_

_You've got it all, you lost your mind in the sound._

_There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown_

_You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head._

_Put all your faults to bed..._

_You can be king again._

        A soft kiss was pressed to his forehead before the figure faded and he was alone. Unlike with the old man, this left him no despair. The figure was not there to comfort him. It - he - had been there to comfort him.

        With a deep breath, Lloyd stood. He could see the end of the Shrine just ahead.

        With a smile, he set off.

-

        When Lloyd emerged from the Shrine, the old man was waiting. He was wary, however. The reward he had received for completing the Shrine was nothing physical. Would the man know? What would he do if he didn't and found out?

        The man, however, smiled when he came closer. It as if he knew some little secret Lloyd didn't. "I see you've completed the Shrine. No doubt you gained the reward." Lloyd's heart sank, but the man's next words made him confused. "As you might now be able to see, the treasure I spoke of was not for me but for you. I hope you'll have use of it soon. But before I continue, I request you make your way to the top of the Tower." He nodded behind him at the Sheikah tower. Lloyd groaned to himself at the thought of climbing it, and to this the man laughed. "I may just have the cure for your procrastination. On your Slate, the Tower - and now, the Shrine - are marked quite different than other things will be as you encounter them later. Should you hover over the icon, it will mention traveling to that mark. Saves quite the time, though you sadly have to reach the area once before you can travel."

        Before Lloyd could press it, though, he looked up at the man. "How do you know all this?"

        "Eh-?"

        "The Tower, the Slate, the Shrines- how do you know about it all?"

        "All in due time, son. I promise. Now, to the top of the Tower."

        With a soft sigh, Lloyd pressed 'travel.' To his shock, the man was there when he arrived - it couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds! He got right to talking, however. "The Shrine you visited was one of four in this area. They're often difficult to see on ground height, so it's often best to get to a high elevation - such as the Sheikah Towers - to scout for them." He turned to Lloyd, humming. "Go ahead. Look. There is also a setting on your map that allows you to mark areas; get what you want in view and tap what you want to pin. It will appear on your map and keep you on track as you venture for it."

        Frowning softly but moving to the edge, Lloyd looked around. This time, he was focused on details. As he looked, he couldn't help but notice the plants and trees seemed to be in the summer stage of growth. If what Morro had said was true, he'd have only a season or so to train and defeat the Overlord... He shook off the thought, remembering the soothing song from the Shrine. There was much he didn't know of because of his doubt. He would learn with time, like Morro and the old man kept saying.

        He spotted one of the shrines close by. Lifting his Slate, he tapped on it. A marker appeared on it; a beam going straight up into the sky from the Shrine. He could only see it on his Slate, which was a bit annoying, but he shrugged it off. The next was on the top of a mountain; it looked cold, but he resigned himself to figure that out when it came to it. It took a while, but he managed to find the third Shrine, just barely peeking out from behind the cliffside. It was quite near the second Shrine he'd found.

        "Done?" He turned to the old man, nodding. "Good. I will be here if you need help with something. Complete the remaining Shrines and you shall have the paraglider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song - it's King by Lauren Aquilina


	4. Bearers of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lloyd enjoys blowing things up and fluff ensues at the end of the chapter. this is all.

   Lloyd had set out for the nearest Shrine as soon as he could. The climb down was quite annoying, and as he started to make his way to the ruins, he noted that, despite the two prior baked apples, his stomach still felt empty. He'd see if there was anything along the way, but if not, he'd grab some after the Shrine. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long.

        On his way over, though, the red, floppy-eared things attacked him again. An arrow just grazed his shoulder, and he jumped back with a yelp. Quickly, though, instinct took over. He grabbed the arrow, hiding out of view pressed against the stone structure they were standing on top of. After he heard their shrieking die down, he ever-so-slowly started moving, never going higher than a crouch.

        Around to the back, up the slightly ruined steps, and there they were, looking in every direction but him. With held breath, Lloyd noticed a club to the side. Better than a flimsy arrow, at least. Arrow in one hand and the other slowly reaching for the club, he was slow and silent, his gaze never leaving the creatures in front of him. One sound, one wrong move, and he would be dead.

        Not a happy thought.

        Eventually, Lloyd's fingers curled around the handle of the crude weapon. He released his breath, stood as the creatures were about to turn to him, and swung.

        He felt the crunch before he heard it. The swing's momentum carried one creature into the next, and with cries, they fell off the elevated stone. One dropped his bow and the quiver holding his arrows spilled; keeping a grip on the club, the blond darted for the new items. By the time they were back up (though one took far longer) he had gathered the items and jumped off. Somehow, luck had been on his side - the more injured one had a bow. The other did not.

        Issue, now. He couldn't hold everything. A soft groan left his mouth as he realized this, and he made his way to the temple - a safe spot while he figured it out. Damnit.

        As Lloyd walked, he noticed how late it had gotten. He'd woken around midday, and the sun was dipping considerably more to the western horizon than he had seen before. He would have to rest before completing all the Shrines, not to mention any fights he got into along the way. Though, honestly, he would prefer to stay out of them... It was terrifying. He had a natural instinct to hide behind someone, but... There was no one. Perhaps it was an instinct from his previous life.

        It was odd to think of things like that, but it was true. Without his memories, his prior life was... just that. If he ever did remember, it was likely he would have developed a new personality. Or would he? Would he slip back into how he'd been without realizing it? One thing was for sure. He had to learn how to fight, not flee. He had no doubt, with the mechanical beast he'd seen in the Shrine, that he would be forced to fight. Not to mention the Overlord... The thought made him sick. Whether he remembered or not, he would be _forced_ to become someone new. Already, his instinct said flee. But he had to fight. It was not his nature, but he had to.

        Lloyd was only snapped out of his thoughts when he'd nearly ran into one of the rusted machines. He blinked once, twice, then shook his head of the thoughts. No use dwelling on the past if he had to focus on the future. He climbed up the stairs, feeling as if everything else had faded away - sound, warmth, and, thankfully, his worries. The temple was sorta on the path to the next Shrine, so why not investigate while he figured things out?

        Almost the entire eastern wall was torn away, whether by age and weather or... well... the massive, rusted pile of machines clinging to it. Lloyd shuddered at the thought, turning away. The rest of the temple was straightforward; nothing fancy, but enough to worship or preform ceremonies. Near the back was a statue of a person with wings, and Lloyd tilted his head in interest. He couldn't tell the gender from the rough depiction, but he suspected that was the idea. Whoever these people prayed to took all forms, both genders and yet none. They could and would be imagined however the worshiper imagined them.

        At that moment, Lloyd didn't know what he believed. The monk in the first Shrine had mentioned 'in the name of the gods,' so surely there had to be _some_ higher power. And perhaps there was, but... Lloyd would not put all his faith in them. As powerful as they were, if the gods didn't want something to happen, like the Overlord killing Morro or the Champions perishing or himself being fatally wounded, they would have stopped it. Everything had its course, and the gods were content to let it play out as such. Still, he knelt before the statue, breathing out softly. Though his head was bowed at first, he lifted it to look at the statue.

        "I, um... I know I probably look silly, especially if no one's listening, but... If... By some chance... You _are_ listening, whoever you might be... I... I want to say thank you. For... For keeping Ninjago safe all this time, and for giving me a second chance, even if I don't quite remember the first. This won't be wasted, I promise... And all I ask... All I ask is one thing. Please... Please, give me the strength to do this. I'm no fighter, I can see that already, but... For those that perished so I could live... Give me the strength to do this."

        He had stood and turned away when a faint wind brushed past him. For some reason, he turned, and was surprised at the sight. Some sort of light was shining on the statue, illuminating all of the simple carving and... Lloyd could swear he saw a smile that he hadn't seen before.

        _Child of man, your prayer has been heard. Though one of doubt, you have the blessing of the gods. Return to this place once you have completed the Shrines of the Great Plateau, and we will strengthen you..._

        For a while, Lloyd felt as if he couldn't breathe. There had been one voice yet many, male yet female. Perhaps it represented his confliction on how he saw it... them.

        "...Thank you..."

        Enlightened by the past few minutes, he set to work figuring out how to carry his weapons. He would need anything he could in the fights to come.

-

        In the end, he'd gone back to the Shrine of Resurrection - as it was labeled on his Slate - and searched the crates. In several, he found random materials, and sitting in a circle of each of them, he slowly started assembling them. Remembering the design of the creature's quiver, he followed that general outline, using sticks from the trees outside to roughly copy the cylindrical shape. He used small bits of wire to tie these together, having to retry a few times, and ultimately ending up pleased with the result. It was enough for the six arrows he'd swiped; he could always make a new one if he got more. He lined the frame with scraps of cloth he'd found - who knew what those were meant to be?

        Lastly, he used more wire to secure the quiver to his belt. The Slate on one hip and the quiver on the other, he then practiced drawing both the bow and an arrow at the same time. It was a faintly familiar move, though sloppy with the awkwardness of the bow, and it took him a while to get it down. Even then, he practiced more - just because he could do it once didn't mean he could do it every single time.

        Only when the move became fluid and more natural did he feel satisfied. Finally standing, he grabbed the club - a bit had broken off from when he'd struck, he noted - and moved out of the Shrine. He was prepared, now. He could fight back, to some degree. At the very least, he could match the barbarian style these creatures seemed to carry.

        He made his way back to the temple, aiming to find his way to the next Shrine from there. On his way,  he noticed something odd from one of the hills he walked along - it seemed to be a skull-shaped hollow cave. He could see more creatures inside, dancing around a fire, but before he could see more, one of them saw him.

        He didn't notice the watch tower until the creature on it blew its horn. Instantly, all of those inside the cave - base? - grabbed weapons and raced out. His heart sank as he realized one was not red but a blue-green, which he could only guess made it the commander and stronger. He'd had issues with _two_ regular guys. He was not going to face five, one of which was a higher rank.

        So, he did the natural thing. He ran.        

        Lloyd could still hear the horn echoing behind him as he did so. Thankfully, though, the sounds of footsteps faded after a bit. And, surprisingly, he found himself in front of the ruins he'd seen the Shrine in before. More of the rusted monsters were around it; had they tried to attack _every_ place up here? How did they even get up here? He was assuming they'd climbed, of course, but there were so many...

        Carefully, he made his way inside the ruins, looking around. As he did, he missed the low-pitched beep and movement of one of the nearby machines. Only when a higher-pitched beeping filled the air and he noticed a red laser focusing on him did he spin around.

        Unlike all the others, this machine was active. It had no legs, like some, so it couldn't move closer, but it still followed him as he tried to run. "Oh, fuck's sake!" Lloyd shouted, diving behind a pillar as the beeping stopped and the thing fired. The stone of the pillar cracked and pressure built on Lloyd's back - it took him a moment to register the pillar was falling _on_ him.

        With a high-pitched yelp, he dove out of the way, and the pillar crashed to the ground. Once more, the laser locked on him, and the blond quickly scrambled to his feet, searching desperately for cover. In his panic, he noticed one of the walls had cracks - weaker. Just over the top of it, he could make out the smooth stone and faint glow of the Shrine.

        Moving in front of the wall, he turned back to the machine as the beeping got louder, signalling it was about to fire. He dove to the side as it did, hearing the rock wall shatter behind him. He cheered mentally at the small victory, quickly darting into the new area. Sure enough, there was the Shrine. He was just hidden from sight, so he quickly held his Slate for a scan, sighing in relief at the familiar message. Without a second glance back, he entered the Shrine.

-

        An hour later and with the sleeves of his shirt a bit singed, Lloyd exited with a wicked grin on his face. Man, bombs were _awesome._ And he had an infinite stock, too! He noted that it was nearly night as he exited, humming to himself. Then he remembered the machine that had targeted him, denied that option any hope, and climbed the wall to his left. There was another one a little ways over, but he was easily able to run past that and out of the ruins.

        He paused, then, wondering where he'd stay for the night. He could always return to the fire spot the old man had met him at. But... He could see smoke in the distance, and the outline of a house. Curious, he made his way closer.

        As he walked, the air seemed to grow cooler as night settled. Not unbearable yet, but he suspected it would be if he waited too much longer. After getting closer, he was able to make out the figure of the old man, seated over a cooking pot. A little closer and he could hear merry humming as the man cooked. A soft smile made Lloyd relax; there was just something so calming about how the man went about life, not a care in the world for the monsters all around him. Then again, he could probably fight better than Lloyd. Like, a lot better.

        By the time he approached from the corner of the house, night was fully upon them. As the old man was turned away from him, Lloyd had to gently clear his throat to gain his attention. When the man turned, he smiled timidly. "Sorry to be such a bother, but... Would you mind if I stayed the night here?"

        A hearty laugh left the man as he waved Lloyd closer. "Not at all! After all, you promised me your company after our first meeting."

        Lloyd's smile grew a bit as he walked over, sitting on the other side of the fire from the man. "I suppose I did."

        Probably much later than they should have, they talked, laughed, and ate. The old man had quite a few stories to tell from his own life, detailing certain visible scars and the like. In turn, Lloyd detailed his nearly failed adventures of the day; the elder listened curiously and gave him a few tips for the machines - which he'd called 'Guardians' - which consisted of using a shield and timing. The fact Lloyd had identified when the Guardian would fire was good, the old man said, and he would have to listen for that cue to reflect the blast back at the machine.

        A few hours later, Lloyd could hardly keep his eyes open. He'd dozed off more than a few times; during one such moment, he felt himself being lifted and carried. When he was set down again, he realized the man had taken him inside his cabin and set him on his bed. Just before he slipped off again in content, he heard the elder whisper softly, "Sleep well, Lloyd."

        The blond had only a moment to wonder if he'd ever told the man his name before falling asleep.


	5. Truth Beyond Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we learn who the old man is. most of you can probably figure it out already.

        When Lloyd woke up, little to his surprise, the old man was gone. He was determined, however, to ask him how he knew his name. He was positive he had never said it, so the man _must_ have known him from before. Which was odd, because... well... it had been one hundred years. But for now, he had another task - getting to the third and fourth Shrines.

        He knew one of the two was at the high peak of the mountains, and he could see snow coating the area. Thin as his clothes were, he knew he'd need more protection against the cold. And it's not like he could dash in and dash out. With his luck, there would be enemies all around... He groaned in annoyance as he got up. There was a faint twinge from his shoulder, and with more annoyance he remembered the events of the prior day. He could see bruises from dodging the Guardian - he still had to get used to that name - and his stomach was growling at him.

        To his surprise, as he surveyed the room, however, he noticed some sort of clothing on the table and a bowl of stew. From the faint glow of embers in the fire outside, he could only assume the man had made breakfast, left some for him (plus whatever the clothing was) and left before he woke. And Lloyd gave a start when he saw how high the sun was in the sky - it was a few hours off from noon, at best. He had to stop slacking off and finish the Shrines... Little time could be wasted. Moments like last night would have to be cherished, because there would be few.

        He'd finished the bowl in record time, picking up the piece of clothing. With surprise, he realized it was a thicker top layer, designed to keep warmth in and chill out. It was big on him, but he had no doubt the man had known he would face issues with the cold. He sent a silent prayer of thanks; the man had helped him so much. Pointing him in the right direction, encouraging him to enter the Shrines, telling him about Guardians, the food, and now this. So, two things for when he saw the man again. Ask him how he knew him, and thank him for everything.

        With that in mind, he set out.

-

        It had taken him a little while to find an entrance to the mountains. A cavern on one end and high walls surrounding the others, he knew he needed a way in. Of course, there was a lower wall at one end, but he'd spied a river and waterfall there, and he was not in the mood for swimming, let alone in freezing water.

        So, when the sun was a little before its peak - he guess maybe ten-thirty to eleven - he'd finally found something. A gate that, on one end, had wild, green grass, and on the other, pure, white snow. He shivered a bit, untying the sleeves of the warmer shirt from his waist - it had been too warm to wear it as the day warmed - and pulling it over his head. Slowly, he stepped through the gate. Cold, but not freezing. He'd still have to be quick; his hands, legs and feet were exposed. And annoyingly, he could see the smoke of two fires ahead. Enemies. Yay. Fun.

        With a soft sigh, he started moving. It was harder to move through snow, but manageable. His boots were instantly soaked, though. Biting his lip, Lloyd started moving faster. The sooner he got done with this Shrine, the better. And the less enemies he had to face along the way, the better. As he trudged along, he began to wonder what upgrade to his Slate this Shrine would give him. He already had Magnesis and bombs - which, in his opinion, he loved the latter a lot more (hey, exploding things was fun!) - so he couldn't help but wonder what was to come. The Magnesis Shrine had had quite a bit of metallic objects in the surrounding water, and the Bomb Shrine had had the weak wall. Perhaps there were clues in the environment? So his guess was either fire or ice. It had to be.

        A sprint or two past enemies, later, he'd made it to the peak. He was starting to shiver, so he quickly scanned his Slate and moved inside. This would be interesting... Thankfully, inside, it was warmer. Not enough that he felt the need to pull off the shirt he wore, but enough to stop his shivering after a moment. As before with entering the two Shrines, a faint voice echoed in his head, welcoming him to the trial and such. He moved over to the port, having kept his Slate out of its harness.

        As he passed, he noted water nearby. He sighed softly as he realized what this meant. No fire. Ice, instead.

        Damnit. He really could've used the warm-up.

-

        One mini-Guardian and several trial-and-error moments later, he stepped out of the Shrine with a soft sigh of relief. One to go. And he could get out of this damn cold. Eyeing the enemy camp nearby, he checked his Slate - the final Shrine was nearby. To the right, from his position. Peering down, he could pick out the general spot, and raising his Slate to check the marker only proved his theory. So he could avoid the camp and get to the Shrine quicker.

        Perfect.

        Lloyd ended up sliding down a majority of the way and nearly fell off at the bottom. Heart pounding and back pressed to the cliff, the familiar orange glow to his left made him gradually relax. He was on a thinner edge, though, so he had to be careful. Like, very thin. He could hardly stand with his feet pressed together. How had he landed it? It had been thicker when he landed. Chucks had broken off.

        And more broke as he stepped. With a yelp, he quickly found handholds in the cliff-face next to him, pure terror fueling his actions. With melted snow and a bit of sweat, he knew he couldn't hold on for long. He had to move, quick but careful, and he had to do it soon. There was nothing below him aside from mist, as far as he could see, and that terrified him. He didn't know how far down the rest of the world was. If he fell, there was no saving him.

        Three - no, four, the Guardian shot at him twice - times in two days, his life had nearly ended by a simple mistake. Nit having defense or a weapon, not paying attention, and not finding a better place to land. He really had to figure this out, else he'd be long dead by the time the Overlord resurfaced. And then Ninjago would have no one.

        Taking a breath to steel himself, he started moving, seeking out new holds before even considering moving. It wasn't much of a distance, but to be safe, he moved to the section of the cliff that was wider, where the Shrine was, before daring to step down onto it. To his relief, it was stable, and moving around a large boulder, he stood before it.

        This was the last Shrine. When he finished this, he could get off the Plateau and start planning for getting stronger, faster, better. But... He also honestly felt lonely. Morro hadn't shown up since the Tower, the mysterious spirit in the first Shrine never showed again, and the man had made himself impossible to find when he wasn't desperately needed. And if he got the paraglider, that meant he would leave and the old man would be left behind. He winced at the thought; he was essentially taking away the man's only chance at freedom from the Plateau. But... Then again, he would have left already. Or... Was there something else? Had the old man been waiting for him? He seemed to have. He was waiting right there when Lloyd had left the Shrine of Resurrection, which meant... he knew _when_ Lloyd was waking up, too. He knew him, he knew he'd been injured, and he'd known Lloyd would need a way off the Plateau.

        Who _was he_ _?_

        Well, Lloyd would have the entire next Shrine to think about it.

-

        Stasis was quite the interesting power. Not as fun as bombs, but a close second, he had to admit. Hey, he got to send things flying! It was fucking amazing!

        Okay, he was probably having too much fun with the more destructive ones.

        ...Nah.

        With a happy hum, he left the Shrine; remembering the words from the statue at the temple, he pulled out his Slate to head to the Shrine of Resurrection (the closest travel point to the temple) before a familiar call startled him. He nearly dropped his Slate, quickly looking up. Indeed, as he suspected, the old man was flying down via the paraglider. His hood, for once, was down, revealing grey-white hair with faint flecks of brown. He smiled at Lloyd cheerfully. "Well done! You've completed the task I set for you, so, as promised, I'll give you the paraglider."

        Before Lloyd could speak, he continued. " _However,_ there are things I must tell you first. Meet me at the place where the Shrines intersect, and I will explain everything to you, Lloyd."

        And with that, his body literally faded with a light green flame-like thing. Lloyd's jaw was honestly so far open from shock.

        The man was a ghost.

        This brought two feelings: one, a sense of relief, because he now could understand how the man knew him. Two... loneliness. The one companion he'd had was not even living.

        After several moments mulling this over, he traveled to the Shrine of Resurrection. Ignoring everything else, he flat-out sprinted for the temple. In the front tower, he could see wisps of the flames from before. The sun was setting already, bringing a chill with it. A voice - the man's - echoed in his mind as he got closer.

        " _Visit the statue in the temple before you come up to me. You will be rewarded."_

        Lloyd paused. He was along the left wall of the temple, where he'd seen a ladder before. Hesitantly, he moved inside, to the statue. Like before, there was a faint light shining on it. And a smile.

        _You who have conquered the Shrines and claimed their Spirit Orbs. We can strengthen you in one of two ways; strength of energy or strength of body._

        Lloyd debated mentally, his head tilted a bit. He did know he got tired quickly while running or climbing, but if it was hard to face enemies here, who knew what lay beyond? And from his looks from the Tower, there were more Shrines.

        "Strength of body."

        _You wish to strengthen your body?_

        "Yes."

        _Very well._

        The light shining on the statue slowly began to gather at its hands, as if it was holding it. It grew brighter and bigger before he could not look anymore; suddenly, warmth spread across his body. The aches of his shoulder and body were gone, and he felt as he had when he'd woken in the Shrine of Resurrection - new, healed. Ready.

        _Go, and bring peace to Ninjago..._

        Lloyd looked up at the now-dark statue. He offered a smile, bowing his head in thanks before hurrying out to the ladder. It felt like he couldn't climb fast enough, when in reality, it took him only seconds to reach the top and balance his way on the roof of the temple. The flames were, indeed, swirling around the tower, and he could see the man inside. Hardly daring to breathe, he moved closer, carefully, so as not to fall from the slanted roof. The man was looking out towards the castle, not turning even as Lloyd climbed up beside him. From the side, Lloyd could see sadness in his gaze.

        It took several moments for the man to turn to him. When he did, he looked as if he could cry at any moment. "Lloyd... You have done amazingly through your trials thus far, and I could not be prouder of you... While I disapproved of Morro telling you things so soon, I now see you're ready to learn what happened one hundred years ago. I only wish the Shrine had not wiped your memories, for then this would be so much easier..."

        The man took a breath, then met his gaze full-on. "My name is Montgomery Garmadon. One hundred years ago, I was the king of Ninjago. And one hundred years ago, I met my end not knowing if you and Morro had gotten to safety, let alone the Champions of the time. I... I died not knowing if my own son had gotten to safety."

        At Lloyd's shocked expression, Garmadon nodded a bit. "Yes, Lloyd. I was the last king of Ninjago... and you the last prince."


	6. Heroes of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> garmafluff, angst, morro's a sassy devil, and we see a character who will be important later

        How much time had passed, Lloyd could not say. He and Garmadon were now sitting with their backs to the castle, and in Lloyd's hands was a small, stuffed dragon. It was faded with time, and one of its ears was on the verge of falling off, but it was in good condition aside from that.

        "So.... You believe the Champions are trapped in the Divine Beasts...?"

        "Yes. Kai of the Rito, trapped in Vah Medoh to the northwest; Jay of the Gerudo, trapped in Vah Naboris to the southwest; Zane of the Zora, trapped in Vah Ruta to the southeast; and Cole of the Gorons, trapped in Vah Rudania to the northeast. What keeps them there, I can't say. But I know it must be the Overlord's doing." Garmadon sighed softly, shaking his head. "I just wish Morro could have survived as well. But even then, I suppose, he wouldn't have lived for one hundred years."

        "It makes things odd," Lloyd murmured, studying the dragon in his hands. "One hundred and sixteen years ago, you gave me this for protection... I didn't wake up with it, yet it found its way back..."

        "Mm... You adored it... You always asked if you could be a Rito and fly like one... Kai would always fly you around. Even as a teen, you were light enough for him to carry around. Probably because of your height."

        "What were the others like..?"

        "It depends on who they were around. Around you, Kai was essentially a big brother. He would protect you, give you flights around the castle or Central Ninjago... But around Morro, he was bitter. Jealous. He prided himself too much on his skills, especially in archery. He refused Morro as a Champion, especially when it was found Morro was meant to be the Hero of destiny. And your guardian. He didn't trust him at all... The other three were more accepting. Jay was like the mother you never got to see; kind to you, a bit more strict but still kind to Morro. Cole and Zane, similar to Kai, were like brothers to everyone. Zane was quiet, and hardly made himself the center of attention, but he was always there if someone needed to vent. Cole would help distract people. They made a good team... It's a shame Cole spent most of his time near the volcano, as Rudania preferred to stay near. They were close friends..."

        Lloyd sighed softly, gently setting the dragon down to brush a hand through his hair. "I hate that all of them died... I can remember a faint terror, like... Like it was when we didn't know if they were alive or dead. And... Flashes of trees, and mud, and despair. And a person, but I never see their face..."

        "What do they look like?"

        "I think it was Morro... Black hair, a green stripe... Green tunic."

        "Mm... He was always so defiant in wearing the standard uniform, or even the Champion's tunic. Stubborn but with a soft side... He always defended you when I yelled at you. I still regret those..."

        "You did it because you were fearful... I wasn't doing what I should have, the one thing that would guarantee victory..."

        "Still, Lloyd..."

        "Still. Anyone would have..."

        Garmadon was silent for a while, then sighed. "Perhaps... But that's not the case, now."

        "You're not gonna be around much longer, are you...?"

        "No. I wish I could be. But each spirit stays for a reason; Morro stayed for you, the Champions stayed because their duty is not done. Mine, however, is. As much as I wish I could stay... I can't." He leaned over, drawing Lloyd into a tight hug. "Just, please... Remember you're not alone. You saw that yesterday when you first encountered a Guardian..."

        "Mini-Guardian. They're freaky."

        Garmadon chuckled softly, nodding. "They are... The larger ones are terrifying. Please... Don't approach them until you know how to stop them. We never learned, but... The Sheikah might know. My half-brother, Wu, is still among them. He should be in Kakariko village - it's southwest of Zora's Domain." The brunette stood and Lloyd followed the direction he pointed in. "Those two large hills, over there. They're called the Dueling Peaks. If you can find the path there, you'll go past a stable. Keep to the leftmost road and you'll reach the village on foot in three or so days. If you can find a horse, even less. But be aware, the stable keepers are rude. They won't sell you a horse; you'll have to tame your own."

        "How?"

        "Strength in your arms, maybe some food and a lot of clinging."

        "....well then."

        "Yeah... I'm sorry I can't help more..."

        "No, no, it's fine. I need to learn - well, relearn - as I go anyways. I'd forget if I was told everything all at once."

        He realized Garmadon wasn't speaking and looked away from the Dueling Peaks. The brunette was smiling sadly; he knelt, brushing a hand through the blond's hair. "I've never been more proud of you, Lloyd... In a way, I wish you wouldn't regain your memories, and we could just restart, but that is not to be, and for that I'm sorry... I don't know the future, but I know you're strong enough to survive this. Survive, win, and avenge all those who died that day, one hundred years ago." Similar to the spirit he'd seen in the Magnesis trial, Garmadon pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering, "He always said that was a way to stop the nightmares. So we keep doing it, in hopes that it will be good luck and keep the nightmares away."

        Lloyd opened his eyes slightly, then gave a cry of surprise and sadness as he realized Garmadon was fading. He could see tears, now, and understood why. "Pap...! No, please, don't go- I need you...!"

        "I'm sorry, Lloyd... I have to go... I can't stay. I want to, but I can't..."

        "Please...!"

        "He'll be with you, I promise... Both of them. I will always be in your heart, and soon, I hope, your memories, as well. Goodbye, Lloyd... I love you..."

        "Pap-!"

        But he was gone.

-

        It had taken him a while to stand after that or do anything in general. The paraglider had been left behind, along with a bow for him and a fairly large amount of arrows. Apparently, his pouch was damn magic. He didn't question it; it left fewer things for him to carry. But he didn't put the dragon in there. He held that as he made his way down the temple and to the edge of the Plateau. It was past dawn, now.

        Lloyd just stood there, for a long while, looking out at the vast area. He was on the east side, looking out towards what Garmadon had indicated as Zora's Domain and the Dueling Peaks. A river cut across the land between here and there. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the mountains indicated as the Goron territory. Behind him lay Gerudo and Rito areas, along with the castle.

        He honestly felt blank. The mist that had surrounded the edge of the Plateau was gone, leaving the path clear and open for adventure. But it felt odd leaving this place; it felt like he could remain here forever, sheltered from his future and more. He knew that wasn't true, however; the field of destroyed Guardians to his side said otherwise, as did the faint calls of those creatures from before.

        _"Finally leaving, eh?"_

        The blond jumped and spun, a hand instinctively reaching for the bow strapped to his back. But it was only Morro; arms crossed, a knowing smile on his face. _"Your memories are gone, but instincts aren't. Especially after the training you did to get yourself ready for it in the cave."_

        Lloyd sighed, brushing his hair from his face. "I didn't expect to see or hear from you again after you told me all that stuff."

        _"Neither did I. My job was to ensure you woke and didn't die on day one. Congrats, you succeeded!"_

        "Thanks?"

_"Come on, have some more enthusiasm... I would say you did back then, which you did, but back then is not today."_

        "Oddly poetic of you."

         _"Still sassy as ever, I see."_

        "Was I? How can I trust your word on things like this?"

        Morro grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. _"I guess you can't. You just have to trust me and hope I'm right."_

"Gee, thanks..."

        _"Lloyd, I'm serious. You were well-known when the Overlord struck. People might recognize you, especially those specifically with the goal of defeating all who stand in the path of the Overlord. They're known as the Yiga Clan, and they're everywhere. They've nearly killed you once, and they're Sheikah, so they live longer than us. They'll remember you. There are very few people you can trust, here. Wu is one such person, as cryptic as he is. The spirits of the Champions are another."_

        "So they _are_ trapped in the Divine Beasts!"

        _"Yes. How, I don't know. With their spirits trapped in the Divine Beasts, I can't contact them. It made for a lonely hundred years, trust me..."_

        Lloyd inhaled slightly, looking back at Ninjago. Morro moved to his side; with slight amusement, Lloyd realized this was probably how they'd stood many times before. After a while, he spoke up softly. "Morro, what were we?"

        _"...I don't think I'm the right person to answer that. There's a way I would like to answer, but the true answer is something only you can find."_ He gently tapped Lloyd's forehead. _"Somewhere in here."_

        "What if my memories are gone? What if I never remember?"

        " _What if you do? What if's are only as distressing and real as you let them. When you flip them around, it's a lot easier to relax. Negative to positive."_

        "You have odd logic."

        _"Mm... You've said that many times before..."_

        "I'm not surprised."

        _"Is that meant to be an insult?"_

        "Maybe."

        _"You're lucky I'm a spirit."_

        "And you're lucky I can't kick you."

        _"....Yeah, that was your favorite response to teasing."_

        "Some habits die hard. No pun intended."

        _"Mhm. Sure."_ Morro was smiling, though. He looked out to the Dueling Peaks, humming. _"I always thought my duty was to make sure you didn't die... I guess that's not done. Who knows what it is, now?"_

        "Certainly not me. I'm just glad I won't be alone..."

        _"You can't see him?"_

        "Hmm...? Who?"

      _"....Nevermind. A subject for another time."_

        "...Alright."

      _"So, Prince Lloyd, ready for an adventure?"_

        "If you call me that again I will find a way to kick you."

-

        Using the paraglider was way more terrifying than Lloyd had anticipated, but he'd landed safely with Morro. The noirette had given him tips on catching a horse - seeing as they had landed near a small herd of some - and, well, surprisingly, it worked well. Within half an hour, they had reached the first ruins along the path.

        Lloyd squeezed a bit with his knees, as Morro had taught him, to signal to the horse to slow from its trot. It was creepy, the way all of the sounds of the forest died around them, leaving nothing but silence. None of the buildings were standing, brought back to mother nature over the century of disuse. And it wasn't long before, to Lloyd's sickened horror, he saw a pile of bones. Morro, however, reassured him they were just animal bones, pointing out the red creatures moments later. They noticed them in the same moment, so studying the ruins was a no-go. Within ten seconds, they were flying down the path, quickly losing the creatures.

        "What even are those?" Lloyd breathed, twisting to look behind Morro. Despite being a spirit, the noirette could not fly or anything of the sort, so he rode behind Lloyd to keep pace.

_"They're called Bokoblins, and the big ones are Moblins. The best way of fighting them is getting them alone, fire, bees or explosives. Don't even think about fighting Moblins yet. Until you're back to the physical condition you were in during our travels, I'm not letting you anywhere near most of these things."_

        "Says the ghost."

        _"Spirit."_

        "Same thing!"

      _"Nope. Ghosts don't have unfinished business."_

        "Oh, whatever! Screw your logic!"

       _"I also recall you saying that more than a few times. Mostly early on, though, when you had reason to dislike me."_

        "And that was?"

      _"Your father randomly said you needed a guard if you wanted to be outside the castle. Which you were. A lot. You liked studying things. And you liked using me as a lab rat, in some cases."_

        "I can see why."

     _"Hey!"_

        Lloyd snorted, a smile on his face as they continued on. They reached a bridge after some time, and Lloyd got his first glimpse of another living human.

        He was a brunette, leaning over the edge of the bridge to look at something and constantly having to adjust his glasses. With a slight frown, Lloyd slowed his horse and followed the man's line of sight. On a small area of land in the middle of the river, a rusted Guardian was lying. Thankfully, even with the closeness of the bridge, it didn't activate. The man seemed to realize Lloyd was there, humming softly and looking over. "Oh- hello. Haven't seen you around here. You new?"

        "Um- Yeah-? I guess?"

        The brunette raised an eyebrow, then shrugged it off, looking back at the Guardian. "My grandfather said things like these came alive a long time ago. They attacked on sight and did their damndest to kill. Legend has it they killed the last surviving prince, too."

        A pang tore at Lloyd's heart, but Morro's slightly tightened grip around his waist was warning enough. Even if he wasn't a rouge Sheikah, it still wouldn't be the best parading around as the supposedly-dead prince. "Ah- yeah... I, um, never knew my grandparents, but pap told me the stories in their place. He never said the full story, though... So I guess, now that he's gone, I want to figure out the rest for myself."

        "Ah, so you're a scholar. That makes sense. You don't need historical knowledge to know to stay away from Hyrule Field, not to mention the ruins of the castle. That place is crawling with these bastards. I just hope they never come here."

        Another pang. If Lloyd didn't win against the Overlord, after all, it was very likely that would happen. "Yeah... Thanks for the advice. My village was... sheltered, I guess."

        "No problem. By the way, there's a stable about an hour's ride along this path. Hidden behind the Dueling Peaks over there."

        "Mm... I know. Thanks anyways, though."

        "Hey, in a world where everyone's holed up for fear that these things will come to life, it's good to see someone like you. Fearless."

        "Well, I wouldn't say that... But I'm definitely not staying hidden. Not anymore."

        "Good on you." The man held out a hand, smiling slightly. "I'm Chen."

        Lloyd reached out to shake it - another instinct, he supposed - and then his name caught in his throat. How much did this man know? "Luke."

        "Well, Luke, I hope I haven't kept you long. It'll be lunch before long, and trust me, better to have a hot meal and people to talk to than cold and monsters everywhere. But I do hope we meet again."

        "Yeah. Me too. It was nice meeting you." With a wave, Lloyd gave a slight nudge, and the horse kept moving. It was a while later, out of earshot, that Morro spoke up. _"Y'know, for your first interaction with someone that doesn't know you, that went pretty well. Stick with the scholar story."_

        "I'll try, at least..."

        _"Dork... Now, onwards. There's another Tower up ahead that you can use to get a map of the area."_

        "Onwards it is, then." And with that, the horse sped to a run.


	7. Echoes of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lloyd does not know the meaning of transgender and has no shame, horses, memories, wu will show up this one chapter and never be mentioned again.

        Lloyd woke up the next morning with a sore body and healing cuts. It took him a moment to realize why.

        In getting to the next Sheikah Tower, he had been spotted by the ever-annoying Bokoblins. He'd gotten away without severe injury, but there had been lizard-like creatures swimming in the river between the Dueling Peaks (which Morro had identified as Lizalfos) that had ambushed him. Because Morro couldn't consistently hold a physical form for hours on end, he was no use in the battle, and Lloyd had ended up fleeing. Regrettably, the horse he'd had suffered the fate he would have gotten otherwise, and the body was dragged into the river.

        Lloyd nearly threw up as only moments later he saw streaks of red in the river.

        Thankfully, there was a stable - human life again! - just past the Peaks. Accurately named Dueling Peaks, the blond had collapsed just in view of a traveler nearby, remaining conscious long enough to hear alarmed cries from the children around the stable. 

        The first person he saw was the rider who had carried him to the stable. He gave a relieved smile, brushing his hair from his face as he started to speak. "I'm glad you're awake. You took a nasty beating, as far as I saw. Didn't you know about the monsters in the river?"

        "Lizalfos," Lloyd spoke, slowly sitting up with a groan. He had bandages on his arms, right shoulder (from an arrow) and a few around his stomach waist and hips. With confusion, he also noticed some around his upper chest, even though he hadn't gotten injured there. "And yes, I did see them. Right as they attacked me."

        "You're new around here, then."

        "Why does everyone keep saying that? Yes, I am."

        "Kitten has claws, so I'll back away now. Are you a traveler?"

        "Scholar. Historian. Whatever. I've been looking into the last generation of the royal family before the Overlord and the Champions."

        "Ah. An interesting subject. My sister, in particular, is curious about the prince. If you cross paths, perhaps you could ask her. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell you some things."

        Lloyd suspected he would learn more interacting with people he'd even slightly known, like the Sheikah, than a simple scholar, but he smiled and nodded anyways, thanking the man for the advice. After getting some stew with rice - that he instantly finished and guiltily asked for more when the man started laughing - he learned the man's name was Kaleb and that he was a trader. He picked up things from fights with monsters and exchanged them for items of equal or higher value (Kaleb admitted this was with some trickery and manipulation on his part) and continued on. He said it was a fairly successful occupation, but that he wished he could be able to reach different towns, not just human ones.

        The next information Lloyd quickly latched onto. Zora's Domain, the closest non-human realm, was constantly raining and impossible to reach. The Gorons lived as close to the volcano as possible, leaving unbearable heat that none could tolerate for long without special, expensive armor. The Gerudo only allowed women, though Kaleb mentioned faintly word of possible change. And the Rito were more hidden than others, in the colder climates of Hebra and Tabantha. The village itself was alright to be in, but the path there was filled with monsters in the more favorable weather along the north-bound path and frozen nearly every other way. And naturally, it was risky to travel off the path, even in broad daylight.

        It amused Lloyd faintly that the Rito and Goron had basically opposite issues, yet apparently, one of each had cooperated with the rest of the Champions.

        After a while more of talking, Lloyd glanced down at his chest again curiosity filling him. "Kaleb?"

        "Hmm?"

        "Why is my chest bandaged even if I wasn't injured there?"

        Kaleb blinked one, twice, a red hue starting to enter his cheeks. "Uh- well- normally it's not really, um... Normal? For girls to have their shirts off without something covering their chest in public?"

        "...girls?"

        "Oh shit- I didn't mean to offend you if you're from a different culture- I just-"

        Lloyd tilted his head curiously. When he'd woken up, he'd had a strong sense he was male, not female. And his clothing had been male... Wait, was there something different in the body structure?

        "So... Guys have flat chests?"

        Kaleb simply gaped at him.

        Well, this was an interesting predicament.

-

        After a flustered Kaleb left the stables to continue travel and Lloyd had acquired his now-mended shirt, he'd asked the owner about costs and about finding a horse again. He'd gotten a 'the young man with you paid' for the former and a vague gesture to the right for the latter. With a bit of confusion, he left the stable, offering a soft 'thank you' as he left.

        He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust to daylight. It was maybe noon, by the sun. After a moment, it occurred to him that Morro wasn't around. A few moments of scanning the area took care of that; he saw Morro by a group of wild horses, gently patting one on the neck. It was brown with a white mane, tail and hoof fur, and nuzzled into his hand.

        Seeing the horse stirred something in Lloyd's mind. Shadow figures, but the horse was there, racing alongside a white stallion in a group of trees. He could hear laughter, the breaths of the horses, but he could not see faces. A name did come to him, though - Epona.

        Lloyd started walking over, ignoring curious and wary looks from the remaining stable residents. Most dismissed him when seeing him head for the horses, which he was thankful for, because hell if he would look normal to any degree talking to what others would assume as a horse.

        "Morro?"

        The noirette quickly turned, startling the other horses away aside from Epona. A relieved smile appeared on his face. _"Oh, good. I got worried when you collapsed... How are you feeling?"_

        "Sore, but otherwise better. The traveler that brought me in gave me some good tips on the different areas. Cold in Rito, hot in Goron, rain and potential flooding in Zora, and female-only entrance to Gerudo."

      _"Mm... Sounds about right. While you were asleep, I let myself drift. It's a way to see generally where the other Champions are. Useful as hell, but I can only do it when they're passive instead of freaking out or something. Goddess knows Kai would be trying to fight Medoh from the inside."_

        "That makes very little sense but I'm going to pretend it does."

   _"Aight. Fair enough."_

        Lloyd hesitated, looking down. Then, meeting Morro's gaze again, he asked, with literally all the innocence of a child, "Morro? How are male and female bodies different? And why did the guy think I was a girl?"

        The fact it took Morro a few moments to register what he said and even longer to stutter out a " _W-well, um..."_ was proof to the blond that, like Kaleb, this wouldn't be an easy topic.

        Eh. Fuck it.

        "He mentioned my chest and having to cover it without a shirt in public. But don't guys have bare chests all the time? And if I _am_ a girl, why did I wake up with guy clothes and feeling like I was a guy and remembering a guy's name-"

    _"Jesus fuck, one question at a time, please..." Morro brushed a hand through his hair, sighing. "It's called being transgender. You decided to be a different gender than what you were born. You were born female, but a few months before I was assigned to you, you started wearing shirts and pants instead of fancy dresses. And you cut your hair. A lot of guys were complaining about it. You looked nice with long hair."_

        "So... Why did he freak out so much? Did he not know I'm trans-whatever it is?"

_"Not many people can just tell that. A lot of girls went around as boys when we were traveling because something in their family makes it safer or easier for them to act as a guy. The guy that helped you probably thought that was the case."_

        "Are guy parts and girl parts different?"

       _"Goddess, why me? Yes, they are. Girls - or born females, in your case - have the ability to give birth to children. Guys have the ability to get a girl pregnant."_

        "And the chest thing...?"

_"Girls have - bluntly - breasts to be able to feed newborn kids. They need milk before they can have food, and the mothers provide that from the chest area."_

        "Oh. So why is it a big deal?"

       _"You are too innocent for your own good."_

        "I have no clue what that means."

_"I can tell!" Morro groaned softly, shaking his head. "A lot of people don't talk about it because what a guy and a girl do naked to get kids is private. They don't get naked otherwise."_

        "And why was this so hard to say? That was simple."

       _"Oh fuck you!"_

        "Language. Do you want me to bring the horse along or not?"

      _"Eh-?"_

        "Epona? Your horse? Ring a bell? I'm the one with amnesia, geez."

        _"Wait, you.... You remember her?"_ Morro blinked in surprise. Epona gave a snort, looking between the both of them before bending her neck down to eat a bit more.

        "It's weird. The same thing happened when I first looked at the Guardians around the temple. I got a faint memory, just enough to know it was important, and then it was gone. Only, this one didn't go. I... I think it was us, racing our horses. We were laughing, and going through woods. Also, how rare is it to find a pure white horse?"

        He paused when seeing Morro just stare at him. Pure delight then entered his expression, and the next thing Lloyd knew, he was on the ground with Morro's arms tightly around him. _"You remembered something... all on your own! With no prodding or- or anything!"_

        Lloyd blinked, then relaxed a bit, humming in thought. "I didn't think of it like that... It just felt so natural."

        Morro lifted his head, grinning happily. _"That was a day after you finally stopped thinking I was annoying. The breed of horse you had is known now as a Royal Stallion. They're quite rare and used as a symbol of the royal family."_

        "Huh... I wonder if it's still around, like Epona."

   _"Mm... It was the only horse faster than her. He, actually. The race.... Actually, I'll leave that to you."_

        "Hey, no fair!"

      _"Memories are yours to collect! Deal with it, goof. Then ride Epona over to the stable, get a saddle and we'll head off to Kakariko."_

        "Don't saddles cost money?"

    _"Yeah?"_

        "....You realize I don't have any, right?"

   _"....shit."_

        "Language."

        _"I will kick you."_

        "Oh, quit your fussing. We rode bareback most of the way here, it won't hurt to continue to Kakariko."

        _"Fine, fine... Get on, then."_

        A few minutes later, they came to a crossroad. Lloyd squinted at a sign, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand it. It looked like gibberish to him. Morro said Kakariko was the left road, and faintly the blond remembered his father's directions.

        Quite quickly, he felt sad again. He'd been trying not to think about it too much, but... Damnit, Garmadon was his only family, and he'd disappeared almost as soon as he'd learned that. He felt an ache in his heart at the thought. Sure, he had Morro, and hopefully, soon he'd have one or more of the other Champions, but it was still lonely. Everyone he knew, even just castle servants, were long dead, either from age or the Overlord.

        A lonely world indeed.

        He waved to a traveler along the left side of the path at the end of the bridge. The way the person looked at him without waving made him shiver a bit, so he nudged Epona to go a bit faster. When they were far along the path, he whispered, "That person gave me the creeps."

        _"They're meant to. They're Yiga."_

        "The clan set out to kill both of us?"

        _"Yep. I don't know how he might have recognized you, but... Damn Sheikah long life. He might have seen you at some point."_

        "Hopefully it doesn't spread..."

        _"One can hope..."_

        The rest of the way was quiet and narrow. It squeezed between mountains, winding and twisting through. Lloyd gently nudged Epona to slow when they reached a wooden archway; the horse moved in a steady walk, about the pace of a human. Soon down the path, another archway appeared, and just beyond it, he noticed an elderly woman trying and failing to relight a fire. Despite knowing they had pressing matters to attend to, Lloyd quickly slid off the mare's back and knelt next to the woman. He noticed ingredients by her, and quickly fished out a baked apple from his pouch. Blinking, the woman looked up at him, then smiled gently.

        "Bless your kind soul, young prince." She patted his arm, then accepted the apple. The blond was left in shock for several moments, before realizing the woman, despite looking only sixty, had likely been around when he was. This knowledge brought a sense of happiness to him.

        With a smile, Lloyd simply walked alongside Epona, using gentle touches to lead her through the winding paths of the village. It was nice, cozy, small; based on what Garmadon had told him about how the Sheikah designed the Divine Beasts, completely and utterly misleading to how they could really operate.

        He got several curious stares as he passed, and even some soft gasps of recognition. Likely more elders, he thought to himself. Morro remained atop Epona, muttering something about how the roles should be reversed, and Lloyd pointedly ignored him.

        He wondered if they could see Morro.

        Lloyd slowed Epona to a stop in a clearing at the end of the path. A large house, guarded by two Sheikah, was in front of him. Morro quickly dismounted, and together, they walked forwards...

        ...only to have spears block their paths.

        Lloyd blinked, looking up at the guard nearest him. "No one enters without-"

        He was willing to bet the guard meant to say 'permission' or something of the sort, but then his gaze locked on his hip, and his jaw dropped. A glance at the other guard proved this to be the same case. Despite its namesake, he noticed neither guard had a Sheikah Slate.

        Was there a reason?

        "A Sheikah Slate... Only the prince and the chosen knight had those. But- but-"

        "The Shrine worked," the other breathed. A grin spread across his face, and their weapons were quickly lowered. "Forgive us, your highness. We were mere children when you last visited."

        "A hundred years can do that to you," Lloyd murmured, chuckling weakly. Despite their claims, he was willing to bet the two combined knew more about Lloyd than he knew about himself at present time.

        "We must tell the village," one decided, nodding. "Wu will be right inside. He said you would find your way here, eventually, your highness."

        "And it seems I have. And please, call me Lloyd. It's... been a while. Formal titles aren't needed."

        "Of course." With a short bow, the guard that had first spoken turned to the crowd gathering behind them. Lloyd turned a bit as well, in time to hear the booming, "THE PRINCE LIVES ON!" and the cheers of the crowd. Under the noise, he heard the scrape of a sliding door, and suddenly everyone was silent. Lloyd turned again, looking up at an elderly man. He looked down at Lloyd with the same curiosity before a beaming smile lit up his face.

        "Lloyd... my nephew. You've awakened at last."

-

_He could hear the Champions murmuring somewhere behind the noirette, expressing doubt on Kai's part, reassurance on Cole's, quiet silence from Zane, and after a moment of silence from them all, Jay spoke._

_"Of course he envies him. He's a living reminder of his failures. As much as he tries to deny it, as long as that sword remains on Morro's back and Lloyd's power unawakened, he will despair."_

_Lloyd paused in his speech, looking down at the stone beneath him and dropping his hand. Morro timidly glanced up, unsure if he were allowed to lift his head fully. "Rise," Lloyd sighed, turning away. "This is doing no good, anyways. I'm sorry for wasting your time, everyone."_

_"Hey, a day spent with you is quite the opposite of wasting time," Cole spoke up. Lloyd glanced over his shoulder at the Goron. All four of them were oddities in their tribes. Cole had dark marks of earth upon his tough skin, whereas other Gorons simply had a muddy brown. Zane was an icy blue, whereas his little brother (dubbed Echo by the Champions for how much the tiny prince tried to mimic his brother) was an orange-purple. Kai was red-feathered instead of the traditional blue or green of the Rito. And Jay, though not born with his difference, had made it clear destiny had indicated him as the Gerudo Champion. He was actually a Gerudo-human mix, hence the Gerudo looks with male body. He had lightning scars down his side and over his eye. Amazingly, when he'd recovered, he'd found he had the ability to control the fierce force of nature._

_All of the Champions had a power or skill. Jay could harness lightning, Kai could fly faster and further and higher than any Rito (along with his outstanding archery skills), Cole could move the very earth to create a protective shield, and Zane was able to heal with ice. Lloyd's gaze flicked unhappily to where Morro was now uncomfortably standing. More specifically, to the sword at his back. Morro was always more on the quiet side, perhaps how he'd bonded so well with Zane. He said one day, as his troop was moving back to the Castle from Goron City, something called him to the woods northeast of the Castle. Many had wondered if that was the resting place of the Master Sword, and indeed, it was. Morro said his memories of it were hazy, but he remembered vivid pain when he pulled out the sword._

_He mentioned feeling exhausted afterwords and slept. He woke up with a friend from the guard shaking him, awe and a bit of fear in his eyes. He was in Castle Town, the Master Sword firmly held in his hand._

_Lloyd had been there to confirm the last part of the story. His father and himself had been notified of the occurrence and had rushed to the main square. It was there that his father enlisted Morro as his knight, a personal bodyguard to protect him as he discovered his powers. Now, they were standing at an old ritual ground. Lloyd had believed maybe something from the past would stir anything, but nothing had happened. No power suddenly shooting through him, no feeling of being the world's savior - nothing. So that's why he turned his head away from Cole and started walking back to the castle._

_He heard the faint sounds of footsteps following him and silence from the Champions._

_-_

        Lloyd inhaled sharply, his eyes flashing open. Before him was the same scene, only in the middle of a rainstorm. Morro was sitting before him, sadness in his eyes.

        After talking with Wu in Kakariko and learning of the ancient prophecy once more - how every few hundred years, the Overlord rose, but every time, there was a hero and a princess with ancient power to push it back - and the Divine Beasts - how they were used ten-thousand years before to defeat the Overlord - Wu had put pictures into his Slate and instructed him to find at least three in his journey to find the Divine Beasts and the Champions. Wanting to recover the memories in order, Lloyd had found the first location after getting the Central Tower.

        He'd also had a terrifying run-in with three actual moving Guardians.

        That was where he thanked god - god? Goddess? Morro had said Goddess, so he would stick with that - that he had the paraglider and knew how to whistle. There had also been two stationary Guardians that he'd had to avoid climbing the tower, and the moving one put up a long chase before finally giving up and returning to its station. He'd run into another one on the way here, and the third was patrolling just nearby.

        Despite this, Lloyd sank to his knees, looking at Morro. After a while, he whispered, "I actually remember."

        Morro nodded a bit, looking down. _"I figured that would be the memory to start this off. I still feel bad about that day, no matter how much you reassured me."_

        "I... I remember the other Champions... The frustration..."

        " _For a while, that was all I knew of you... Frustration, independence, sassiness... Despair. You felt that if you couldn't find your power in time..."_

        "That it would be too late."

        _"Mmh."_

        Lloyd looked down at the Slate. It had given a quiet beep, signaling he'd found the memory. With a breath, he looked up at Morro again.

        "Then let's make it right. We won't be late."

        _"...There's the Lloyd I know..."_


	8. Journey Through Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memories and angst, garmafam fluff again, we get to see my sassy protective boi. this is all.

_The two were returning to their horses, left at a stable from their visit to Rito Village. Due to the area, this proved to be several miles back down the path. The stable was in sight, and Lloyd was murmuring to himself, looking down at his Slate while Morro followed two arm's lengths behind._ _Their next destination would be Goron City._

_"We'll need to make some adjustments on Rudania to ensure Cole can operate it as easily as possible," Lloyd hummed, scrolling through the letter Cole had sent via bluejay. Not wanting to keep the tiny messenger more than necessary, Lloyd had instead taken a picture of the letter and sent a reply message so Cole would be able to have advanced notice of their arrival. He was studying the details now, trying to come up with a general strategy. But with little known about the Beasts, it would take a while._

_The soft sounds of Morro's footsteps alerted him again, and gradually, he slowed, then halted. He could tell Morro had done the same._

_"Tell me, Morro... How adept are you with the sword you hold?" He turned just slightly, enough to see the quick flicker of surprise in green eyes before Morro's expression returned to its normal impassive state. "Legend has it that when the sword was first forged, the goddess instilled in it a being that would help the hero through his quest. The name of this being has been lost to time, but ancient texts said that even after the being assisted the first hero, its original purpose, heroes long after have been able to hear it."_

_He turned fully to Morro. Uneasiness was now in the noirette's expression. "Tell me, then... Can you hear that voice yet... hero?"_

_-_

        Lloyd breathed in softly, eyes slipping open to reveal darkness around him. He glanced up at the stars, noting it had been several minutes. So apparently he relived his memories in real time... Interesting.

        Morro was sitting with Epona a few meters from the path. With monsters everywhere, one could never be too careful. A small fire had been built in the time he was remembering, and he walked closer, sliding his Slate back into the small pouch at his hip. The smell of food made him relax; though Wu had given him a full meal at Kakariko, the later trip and fights had left him cold and hungry after the rainstorm. Still, he felt excited to have found two memories already. Admittedly, he hadn't expected to find this one, but had still attempted to look a bit. He'd tried earlier, seeing as there was a view of the Dueling Peaks in the distance, but with no luck.

        With Wu's earlier advice, he was more focused on memories than Champions, but there was another easy-to-identify one; the fourth picture of the group. He had identified sand and a desert-like shimmer to the picture, so he was determined to set out tomorrow for the desert. Morro had given little input to anything after the first memory, which honestly concerned Lloyd a bit. But he felt too timid to ask; Morro had his own secrets. So he remained silent about this.

        He sat next to the noirette quietly. Epona was comfortable with them leaning against her, which would prove a good fact for tonight. Before then, Lloyd had been able to find some form of shelter and bed, but with the stable ahead already closed off for the night (Morro had informed him this was for safety reasons against monsters, and with no money they couldn't afford a night there anyway) and earlier exhaustion, he would have to be content with this.

        After a while, Morro said quietly, _"Aren't you going to cook?"_

        "I honestly don't know how hungry I am after that..." He knew it was only the first few memories, but it was still overwhelming. And how he'd treated Morro... He felt horrible about it. Was this why the noirette was avoiding him? Because he feared there would be a repeat of the past?

    _"At least eat something... You mentioned wanting to head to the desert, right?"_

        "Mhm..."

_"Better to eat now than regret it later."_

        Lloyd remained silent, pulling an apple from his pack. Noticing Epona's longing look, he chuckled weakly, pulling out another. "I suppose I shouldn't complain. You were doing most of the work, girl."

        A snort of approval sounded from the horse, crunching soon following. A quieter mimic from Lloyd followed not soon after. And still, Morro was quiet, tending to the fire now and again.

        The silence continued on as Lloyd finally drifted off to sleep. As he began to doze off, he felt something press to his forehead, the hair brushed from his face, and a whisper that he was too sleepy to register.

        To anyone else around, the word was clear.

        _"Goodbye, love."_

_-_

The sun was high in the sky by the time Lloyd woke up. The fire had long since gone out, travel along the road nearby had resumed, and-

        Lloyd jerked up, looking around in panic. Where was Morro? The last time he woke without the noirette, there was a reason; it wouldn't bode well for him to randomly start talking to what others would see as thin air (he had long since learned other people couldn't see or hear Morro).

        But there was no reason now.

        Epona watched him with silent, almost sad eyes as he searched the nearby area, calling the noirette's name. He would have said something! He would have.... Would have....

        After several minutes of searching, Lloyd fell to his knees, hugging his stomach and staring blankly at the grass beneath him. Epona gently nudged his arm, but got no reaction. The blond felt sick. Morro was gone. The one friend, the one human companion he'd gotten (even if he was a spirit) was gone. It had to be because of the memories... Was he really that afraid? Or did he just not like Lloyd? Was Lloyd different from how he'd been?

        A pang tore at Lloyd's heart as another thought occurred.

        Were he and Morro in love before he'd gotten injured and sent to the Shrine and Morro sacrificed himself? Was it too painful for the noirette to stick around while someone he'd loved wandered around, making him feel insignificant and unloved and merely a friend?

        _"Morro, what were we?"_

_"...I don't think I'm the right person to answer that. There's a way I would like to answer, but the true answer is something only you can find."_

A choked sob left the blond, and he buried his face in his arms. The answer had been right there, right in Morro's eyes and excitement when he remembered something and protectiveness.

        Morro had loved him.

        _"...there's a way I would like to answer..."_

        Morro had loved him, and he had loved Morro. It was the stark truth. He couldn't avoid it. He could only yell at himself for how long it had taken him to figure it out. Morro had basically died so he would live to fight again, and then done his best to help him, all without recognition.

        The soft brush of a hand through his hair made his eyes snap up, but there was no one there. The movement continued, though, and he peered around, trying to find the person. After a few moments, he was able to see a faint figure by his side. His heart lifted as he noticed dark hair, but then dropped again when he noticed the lack of the familiar bright green streak of Morro. Confusion then entered his eyes as he saw a near-perfect reflection of his hazel shade looking back at him, and then it registered on who exactly this was.

        He lifted his head a bit. The lyrics of the song the spirit had sung back in the first Shrine echoed in his ears. After a moment, he whispered, "Who are you?"

        The smile turned sad, and the spirit settled next to him. His lips didn't move, but Lloyd could hear him nonetheless. _"Someone you wouldn't remember. I've long since passed from the mortal world."_

        "Huh...? Did you... Know me as a child...?"

         _"From the very moment you were born."_

        The words struck him like a blow to his stomach. He recalled Garmadon's from earlier.

        _"...like the mother you never got to see..."_

        "...You're..."

      _"You remember things quite well." The spirit gave a hum, brushing a hand through the blond's hair again. "Something that, in his panic and stress, Garmadon always overlooked..."_

        Whatever instinct was left over from childhood made his hand reach for his pouch. Inside, he'd placed the stuffed dragon Garmadon had given him at the Temple tower. A whisper of a memory tickled at his mind, and his eyes widened a bit in realization.

        "You made the dragon dance during storms..."

_"Mm... As long as I could until I knew Garmadon would come to you. It was always amazing, to see how your face lit up... I vowed to protect you even beyond death, moments after you were born and the sickness got too strong... I guess that's how I'm still here after a hundred and seventeen years."_

        "Dad mentioned spirits stay for a reason..."

    _"Indeed... And please, don't cry. Morro is still near. But for reasons you'll discover, he can't be in spirit form around you for a while."_

        "Will he come back...?"

   _"In time... Though what way, I can't say..."_

        Lloyd looked down sadly, nodding a bit. After a while of thinking to himself, he lifted his head again. The figure - his mother-that-looked-like-a-man - was a bit more visible, but still see-through. "The song you sang... It had more than one meaning, didn't it?"

   _"At the time, I was trying to comfort you... But in a way, it did. The lyrics, especially. After all, I have every hope you'll defeat the Overlord and restore Ninjago..."_

        "...why do you look like a guy if you're my mother?"

        The spirit blinked, then started laughing softly. _"The same reason as you. Transgender. I prefer being seen as male, but I didn't mind the feminine touch being pregnant with you brought me."_

        "Huh... I think I freaked Morro out a bit asking about that..."

_"Well, normally one's parents would tell you."_

        "Oh. Fair enough."

  _"Mm... I wish I could stay, but you have a long journey ahead to the desert. I'll still be near, though. I promise."_

        "...Alright... But- Before you go?"

      _"Mhm?"_

        "What's your name..?"

        _"Clouse."_ The noirette pressed a kiss to Lloyd's forehead. _"I love you..."_

        "I love you too..."

        When he opened his eyes, Clouse had disappeared.

-

        Wu had mentioned Gerudo Desert would be the lower portion of his map, so studying the Central Ninjago proved useful to find a direct path to said area. He'd mounted Epona and set off after eating another apple (and giving another to her). He'd found another stable along the way, pausing to cook together a few things he'd picked up since leaving the Plateau. He'd also found a Shrine nearby that, after some confusion, he'd completed and moved on. Hey, fast-travel points!

        He was warier on the bridge he found later on. The creatures Morro had called 'Moblins' were scattered along the path, which terrified him. Despite getting some armor and a sword (to his protest, free) in Kakariko Village, without Morro to teach him some skills, he was wary of fighting. He'd end up on the sharp end of a spear... much like the decapitated heads he could see from the distance.

        No thank you.

        Thankfully, unlike his first horse, Epona had a sense of self-preservation, so he was able to speed past. Including a part of the bridge where a large, foul-smelling creature lay sleeping (and scratching his ass as Lloyd passed, much to his disgust). He glanced down at his Slate on the other side, only to realize he was now in an unmapped area. He could only pray it would be Gerudo Desert.

        About fifteen minutes down the path, he encountered yet another stable. He was a bit hesitant, but approached. The owner looked up as he did, smiling up at him. "Well, hello there! What brings you here?"

        "Traveling," Lloyd said simply. With a playful narrowing of the eyes, the owner accepted this with a nod. "Well, what can I do for you?"

        "Um, I'd like to know if I could keep my horse here while I'm in the desert...?" Sand and heat was not the best combo for a horse.

        "Of course! Twenty rupees. If you'd like, you can buy a saddle for an additional ten."

        Lloyd paused, then, looking down. Why hadn't he thought of that? Of course, he'd have to pay. The slight ring of the currency hitting the counter alerted both the blond and the owner to the other side of the office, inside the stable. Lloyd couldn't see the person, but a smooth voice proved them to be male. "Fifty to include the boarding of my horse as well, please."

        The owner blinked, looked as if he were going to say something, then appeared to dismiss it and nodded. "Of course, sir. Your horses will be well groomed, fed and watered until your return."

        Lloyd leaned down a bit to try to see the mysterious man, but all he could see was golden-brown eyes among black fabric. They met his own before the man turned away, walking out of the tavern part of the stable. From the darker hues of his skin and his taller, muscular build, Lloyd could only assume he was Gerudo.

        Which then struck a chord of confusion. After all... In his memory, he remembered the odd qualities of each Champion that made them stand out among their kind. Jay had been a male Gerudo-human mix, which implied that the race itself was female-dominated. Or even fully females, to give Jay such the oddity.

        So who was this?

        The blond quickly dismounted, moving to ask the stranger this question before the masked Gerudo turned a bit to call over his shoulder, "If you have anything better to wear, I'd recommend changing into it. The Gerudo-specific outfits will help with the heat and sun, but little else will. And if you expect to get anywhere, you better hide your face. They don't take kindly to voe in their midst."

        "...voe...?"

        "Ah, a newcomer. 'Voe' stands for 'male' in the Gerudo language. If you disguise yourself enough to get into Gerudo Town, you'll be referred to as a 'vai,' a woman."

        "Oh... Um, thanks for the tip."

        "Of course. Your first destination in the desert will be Kara Kara Bazaar. You can't miss it. It's quite literally the only thing for some ways."

        "And before you go, can I know your name?"

        The Gerudo looked over his shoulder, a playful twinkle in his eyes. "Find me at the oasis and I just might."

        With that, the man walked off into the sand.

-

        Lloyd had changed into one of the only other outfits he had; a Sheikah-based design that was designed for stealth, but also proved to be quite protective against the sun. Knowing this far away from Kakariko, wearing the Sheikah symbol might be a bit alarming (even if people did know the Yiga had an inverted symbol) so he'd covered that bit of armor with the cloth provided, leaving off the shoulder pads entirely because of the annoying angles. It was a bit confusing, but manageable. And the mask provided, he found, was useful for hiding an identity.

        He noted that the owner blinked in surprise upon seeing him walk out, looking more feminine than before, thankfully.

        Walking on sand was a bit disorienting. It constantly slid under one's feet, making every step a bit uneven. Thankfully, true to the Gerudo man's word, he could see the bazaar nearby. Several Gerudo women were making their way through, and he noticed a spot of black next to what he could only assume was a Rito. Hope sparked in his chest when he also noticed the soft glow that signaled a memory - this had to be the place!

        He paused as someone called out, "Hey, blondie! Do you have any water to spare?"

        Turning, Lloyd saw a Gerudo woman nearby. She was panting a bit, and quite clearly hadn't noticed the bazaar, which should've been his first hint. The second was that, despite being a Gerudo, she was sweating. The race built specifically for the desert climate... sweating... and not knowing about the bazaar.

        Despite not answering, a smile curved the woman's lips upwards. "Nevermind. Seeing your blood spilled for the Overlord will be far better than any drink."

        By the time Lloyd had tensed, the Gerudo woman's image had disappeared, leaving a red-and-black clad, mask-wearing Yiga member. They were thin but fast, as Lloyd soon found out, and dangerously adept with a sickle. He'd barely managed to jump back, our of the swipe's range, but he could still feel the slight tear in the cloth of his outfit at the razor-sharp blade.

        He knew he was in no shape or skill to fight an assassin meant to kill him. So while the Yiga member turned back to him, he started sprinting for the bazaar. Surely someone would notice him in time! He noticed a Gerudo woman standing guard at the entrance, and the Gerudo man that had helped him quickly stood.

        But still, the distance was too far, and the sand too uneven. Before he could register it, Lloyd fell face-first into it, grunting in slight pain. Yet the pain of his ankle at a weird ankle was nothing compared to the bite of the Yiga blade.

        With a cry, Lloyd quickly rolled onto his back, only to find both arms pinned as the Yiga simply stood on his wrists. The mask lifted slightly, indicating a smug smile. Pain tore through Lloyd's side, and a glance down proved the blade had cut deep. Red and gold mixed below him, and the assassin laughed. "As if we wouldn't recognize the clothing of the Sheikah! You really must be foolish, little prince! And now, you die!"

        Lloyd clenched his eyes shut. He swung his legs up, nailing the assassin in the back of the head and effectively backflipping to his feet. Where the hell had that come from? The Yiga member gave a grunt of surprise, head quickly lifting to him before his arm darted out, slashing again and again at the helpless blond. The armor was quick to give; it was meant for stealth, not combat.

        He gave a whimper as he felt pain spread through his chest, falling to his knees. The gleam of metal in the sun rose above him, ready to likely take his head off...

        ...before a familiar figure in black tackled him from the side. With a growl, the Yiga assassin disappeared, leaving his bloody weapon behind. Ignoring this as the Gerudo guard reached them, the stranger quickly supported Lloyd, then cursed at his wounds. "We need medical supplies, quickly!" With all the ease of lifting a kitten, he picked Lloyd up, hurrying back for the bazaar. Feeling black spots enter his vision, Lloyd managed to look up at the man. Despite the pain, he murmured, "I still don't know your name."

        The Gerudo glanced down at him in surprise, his gaze quickly moving back ahead. "There's no time...!"

        "But I made it to the bazaar..."

        A stumble nearly made Lloyd topple from his arms. The Yiga member had reappeared, now shooting at them from random locations. Carefully, the Gerudo set him down, tore off his disguise, and pulled free the curved blades at his hip. In an X-shaped slice, he didn't hesitate to end the assassin's life.

        As he turned back, something about his face stirred a memory. A cold night on the sands, the oasis just a few meters behind them. Morro was asleep in the background as well, and the man before him was next to him. Before them, Gerudo Town.

        _"One day, when I'm a proper ruler, I'll make it so you and your hero can enter the town without issue. It's not right that a Champion is allowed in but the prince and the knight aren't."_

_"Honestly, you really don't have to. After all, the bazaar is a nice substitute."_

_"Yes, but what is the point of having a palace when you're not allowed to show it to a close friend?" He leaned closer, nuzzling Lloyd's cheek. "Why must Gerudo vai always have to leave their home to find a voe, and then leave him when they have a child? It's not right!"_

_"You're yelling in my ear again."_

_"Sorry. I'm just frustrated the laws can't change, even for a destined ruler."_

_"Well, normally by this point, that ruler has been corrupted by the Overlord."_

_"Gee, thanks for the faith."_

_"You're welcome."_

        Lloyd blinked up at the redhead before him. A smile touched his face as his vision went dark. He looked to be nineteen by human standards, but like a majority of the races, he knew he wasn't.

        As he blacked out, a soft whisper left him that made the man freeze. For it was a name he'd tried and failed to cast off from history.

        "Ganondorf..."


	9. Trickles of Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSITION GALORE, lloyd learns stuff about the gerudo, riju is the best little sister

         He learned when he woke up that four days had passed; two of which he'd spent in critical condition, the other two they had just been careful. 'They' included Ganondorf and Kachoo, whom he'd later learned was the owner of Kara Kara Bazaar and ran the inn there.

        When he first woke up, he was on a cot with a blanket covering his lower body and bandages all over his torso and upper body. A quick glance around proved that Ganondorf had fallen asleep while watching; his chin was to his chest, arms crossed, and he was leaning against a wall nearby, facing the blond as if he'd been doing nothing other than watching. ...Which was a likely possibility. Creepy. Movement didn't hurt too much, but still enough to make him go slow. Gradually, Lloyd sat up, rubbing his head and taking in the rest of the room. From the window to his left, he noted that he was likely on the top level of the inn.

        Chillingly, if he squinted hard enough, he could see the patch of blood still on the sand. It was lit by the sunset, and he felt a bit sick seeing it as the memories rushed back. He almost didn't realize at first, however, that another trickled in with it, like sand in an hourglass.

-

        _He was panting, both from running so far and fast and from the desert heat. Normally, he would be wearing a voe outfit Jay had bought specifically for him, but he had planned to spend most of the day at the Bazaar with Ganondorf. Slightly to his relief, Morro had kept his distance as he'd asked before._

_Well, now he was praying the hero would find him._

_He darted a glance over his shoulder, yelping as he saw the Yiga member land right behind him. He forced himself faster, despite everything, but he came to an abrupt halt as two more Yiga appeared before him. In their hands gleamed their deadly weapons, feared by most, if not all races. Though the Yiga mainly pursued Lloyd and Morro, along with Sheikah, they also attacked other races, mainly trying to get at the Champions but causing havoc wherever they could. He knew Cole had made determined trips on numerous occasions to help Zane and protect his little brother, Echo._

_He turned quickly on his heel, biting his lip enough to bleed when he saw the third member was still behind him. The spin made him fall in the uneven sand, and with a yelp, he scrambled back as far as he could. But scooching back was far too slow, and he gave a cry and raised his arm to block feebly as one of the Yiga raised his weapon._

_A yell and the sound of metal sinking into flesh made him pause and peek up. He gave a small gasp as he saw Morro standing over him, the body of the slain Yiga slumping to the side. With a warning growl, the other two Yiga were quick to disappear._

_Morro quickly sheathed his sword, ignoring the blood, turned around and knelt before Lloyd quickly. "Are you hurt...?! Goddess, I'm sorry I was so late...!"_

_Lloyd blinked, then quickly shook his head. "N-no, no, it's perfectly fine...! I told you to stay away, after all..."_

_"This was a coordinated attack," Morro sighed, sitting back and running a hand through his hair. "I was ambushed at the entrance to the desert. They're getting more dangerous by the day." He looked up, a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "So, your highness, you still want me to stay away?"_

_Lloyd snorted, then chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "No. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Morro. I just... I've been so frustrated. Pap is essentially keeping me on a leash, with all this worship and praying and... ugh. I'd be better suited to helping figure out the Divine Beasts. I still wake an hour early to pray..."_

_"And I wake two hours early just to reassure myself this isn't a dream. It's an unhealthy habit, but I'm used to the lack of sleep."_

_A jolt of alarm went through Lloyd. "Morro...! You're so reckless! You always stay up long after me, which is well after the moon has risen, which means you have very little time to sleep!"_

_"Look, Lloyd- sorry, Prince Lloyd-"_

_"Please, just... Lloyd. You've done too much to continue with formalities outside of the castle."_

_A smile touched at Morro's lips. "Alright... Lloyd. When my father was still around, I wanted to be just like him. The only reason that I'm excelling in sword fighting, archery and riding horses and all those other things is because I only allowed myself so much sleep from when I was ten onwards. That was the age I was strong enough to use his sword without faltering at all, what with all the farm work I did after my older brother left. I practiced archery and sword skills every other day and breaked on weekends for horseback riding, bareback and with a saddle. I'm used to it. My body only needs so much energy, I promise."_

_Lloyd frowned at him, huffing. "Still. With the increase in monsters-"_

_"I'm taking that risk, not you. Even when we're in villages and the stables, we run a risk with the Yiga Clan. There's only so much sleep I can get anyways. I'm paranoid about something happening to you, and because I even considered going back to the castle and leaving you, you were that close to death. I can't let that happen again."_

_"But you run that risk with not having enough energy!"_

_"Yell at me when I get hurt for it. No matter how exhausted I am, I will always protect you, Lloyd."_

_-_

        _"I will always protect you, Lloyd."_

        A shiver went down the blond's spine as the room came back into focus. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye and turned to see Ganon standing quickly, alarm and relief in his eyes. "You're awake... Thank the goddess. I was worried when you didn't wake up, even after the fever went down..."

        "Fever..?"

        "The Yiga tip their blades with various poisons to ensure maximum damage to their victims. Many have died from this. Thankfully, Kachoo has a stock of a lot of their poisons. With their stronghold so close to Gerudo Town, they're quite violent."

        Lloyd winced a bit, shifting. "If you know where the place is, why not fight them?"

        "We have fewer vai who wish to remain in the town to train as a soldier than you would last remember, if at all."

        "How did you-?"

        "Don't tell me you've forgotten my name already."

        "No, no, I just..." Lloyd groaned in frustration, rubbing his forehead. "It's just so confusing when I meet people that knew me back then and that I can't remember now."

        "So the Shrine did wipe your memory... All of it?"

        "I've been regaining some based on key locations... I can only pray that my memories will be restored fully when I visit all of the locations. I've gotten scattered points so far, most of them interactions with Morro and the other Champions."

        "Yes, those would be key moments... All in the three months leading up to the Overlord's return, I assume. Those would be the key moments..." Oddly, Lloyd noted a faint note of pain in Ganon's voice as he repeated his words more softly. He frowned softly, tilting his head in confusion. Did those three months separate them as friends?

        "Ganon-"

        "Ah- right. I forgot to tell you. Seems you're not the only one forgetting things... Sorry. Bad pun. Anyways. How to put this... 'Ganondorf' is the name given to males born in the Gerudo tribe, which you must remember is a rare thing. Jay was an exception; he was half-Gerudo, half-human, and most male Gerudo are actually born to a Sheikah and a Gerudo, as I was. However... 'Ganondorf' is also the name associated with he whom the Overlord commonly takes as a vessel."

        "A... A vessel?"

        "Yes. You've likely seen how it is now; despite its intimidation factor, only the Malice surrounding much of the castle and the Guardians are an actual threat. The Overlord needs a vessel to do the most damage, a physical body to latch on to. Its mind has been corrupted by Malice, rendering it little more than... well, a spirit. Normally, the Overlord would possess the male Gerudo, as in common legend, he was often the one to hold the Triforce of Power, which expanded the Overlord's own tenfold.

        "The Triforce in itself is a relic from the goddesses. In more recent history, it has shown up most often in the royal family as a sacred power - which, if you've regained some memories, you likely remember your father pressing you for that. Originally, the Triforce was composed of three pieces and was commonly distributed among three individuals - Power to the Gerudo, later the Overlord's vessel, Wisdom to the princess, and Courage to the hero. Some remnants of this are still seen today, though more spread out - the Champion's abilities. The Triforce essentially split into six, forming the elements most often seen. Energy - or the sacred power - to the royal, fire to the Rito, earth to the Goron, ice to the Zora, lightning to the Gerudo, and wind to the hero. Though, honestly, in more recent times, fire and wind have become muddled between the Rito Champion and the hero."

        "That's... a lot of information..."

        "And going off on a side tangent from my original point. The name 'Ganondorf' is associated with the Overlord. Trust me, I've witnessed the looks the Gerudo give me, even if I am their king. Prince. Whichever. The last night we saw each other, I commented this to you. I didn't want the burden of knowing by name alone I was destined to be the Overlord's vessel. So... You gave me a new name. Kiraneln, though I most commonly go by Neln. You said for us, it would mean 'new beginnings.'" Neln smiled ruefully. "Though only a week later, in a way, it symbolized the end for us. Despite that, I've carried the name since, all these one hundred years, in hopes that your gift would protect me from my destiny."

        Lloyd's heart had melted at the confession. Based on the trust and dedication of keeping the name all this time, he knew they had to have been close. And based on the memory, really. The way Neln had leaned against him, even nuzzled him - perhaps more than friends? Was that why Morro had been so guarded the more memories he got?

        "...Neln...?"

        "Yes?"

        "It's... It's hard to tell from one memory... But... Were we friends or... more?"

        "Close friends, enough that interactions most would see as those between lovers would be normal for us. We'd known each other since quite young, so it was no surprise to anyone."

        Lloyd nodded a bit, relieved, to say the least. This was all so confusing, enough to make him wish he could just get all his memories from one location and stop the confusion. And know who were friends and who foes, what with the Yiga Clan going around...

        And to stop his loneliness. Empty mind, little companionship, and he was sad.

        Neln gave a soft hum, sitting on the edge of the cot he was on. "I would have brought you to the town if we had a good mode of transport, and if I was sure you wouldn't mind being seen as female while you were there... Few outfits will let voe in, for the guards are quite strict. Even now, I struggle to change that rule or at least bend it for you... Besides, it was a long trip, and you weren't equipped for the sun and heat."

        "You mentioned Gerudo-specific outfits at the stables... Would those help?"

        "Yes, they would. But are you comfortable...? I know that was a hesitance with you in the past."

        "Well, apparently, I'm different now, at least from how I was. So.. Let's do it."

-

        Neln had brought him a light green outfit. It consisted of chest coverings that left his stomach and upper hips exposed and arms fairly covered, a masked portion that hid the lower half of his face (along with a portion that went over his head and hair), fairly baggy pants, and sandal-like shoes. Neln had to help him with more than a few things, along with getting his equipment situated in his pouch (with a strange vai, weapons would be a sore subject, even with said vai entering with the king/prince/chief/whatever Neln was).

        Of course, this process was interrupted halfway through by a trembling of the floor and a noise that made Lloyd's blood freeze. As explanation, Neln had guided him to the window and pointed him to a giant sand cloud in the distance. Near the edge, a giant mechanical beast was visible - Vah Naboris. It was shaped generally like a giant camel, with a few purple glowing points - namely, the eyes and face in general and the feet. After a few moments, it disappeared back into the sand cloud.

        "It's been doing that for the part six months," Neln said softly when everything had stilled and silenced. "I can only assume it's because the Overlord has regained power, and it sensed your waking would be soon. My people fear any day now, it will attack the Bazaar or even the town. Of course, there are the bitter among us who wish that upon the Yiga... In my explorations around Ninjago, I've noticed the other three Divine Beasts have become active, as well. Everyone is terrified because the Beasts caused much death and destruction that some still have not recovered from. Let alone the deaths of the Champions."

        The final reminder sent a pang to Lloyd's heart. The weight of it was all the heavier now that he knew he was close friends with all four Champi-

        _"How did it come to this?"_

        Rain, thunder, the beeping of a Guardian...

        _"The Divine Beasts... The Guardians... They've all turned against us..."_

        Faintly, he could hear Neln calling his name, and a warm embrace, but he felt cold. Cold and wet.

        _"So I really am just a failure!"_

        The blond jolted back to the present, blinking as he met Neln's concerned golden gaze. What was that...? It was... Half a memory, at best. Not like before, when he had only faint glimpses of the Champions, but... More like when he'd remembered Epona. Specific details stuck out among the rest.

        Was that the night he'd nearly died?

        "Lloyd?"

        Lloyd blinked once more, looking at Neln again. "I... Sorry. I think I remembered something... But... Not all of it."

        "When...? Where?"

        "I think it was the night I died... The night the Divine Beasts and Guardians turned against everyone..."

        "That would be it..."

        "It was in a small grove of trees, near a river..." Lloyd's brow creased, trying to remember more. "It was raining... We were on a path.."

        "We?"

        "Morro and I... I... It was when I blamed myself for it all... I think..."

        "Don't strain yourself... You'll remember in time..."

        Lloyd let out a breath, nodding a bit reluctantly. "You're right... Let's head to Gerudo Town."

-

        Neln had introduced Lloyd to the concept of sand seals and using them for transport across the desert. With so much sand, very little could provide fast transport, and the main town - more like a small city, really - was closer to the center of the desert than any way of entering. The prince had given him this information, as Lloyd had neglected to activate the Gerudo Sheikah Tower for the map on his Slate.

        It took a while for him to get used to essentially surfing on his shield, but he'd gotten the hang of it about halfway to the town. When they stepped off, a small distance from the front entrance, Neln quickly ensured his blond companion's mask was still in place before starting to walk towards the entrance. He motioned Lloyd to his side.

        "Vai and voe are considered equals, even if that voe happens to be royalty in the tribe," the redhead murmured in explanation. "Though men aren't allowed in the town, it's Gerudo custom for male and female companions to walk side by side as often as possible. Never with the man in front. It's considered a dishonor to the women, an indirect way of saying the vai cannot protect herself."

        "Race customs 101," Lloyd muttered. "I wonder how much of this I had to know as a prince."

        "You actually knew more Gerudo customs than me. I learned the vai-voe respect thing from you."

        "Really?"

        "Mhm. Hyrule Castle had a lot of books, and you love reading."

        Lloyd paused suddenly, a flash of panic darting through him. He opened his mouth to ask Neln about what he should call himself in the town - because 'Lloyd' was totally a vai name - but the redhead had already stopped before the guards, who were now bowing.

        "Kiraneln. It is a relief to see your return."

        "And it's a relief to see you're still stubborn as always." There was an undertone of amusement in Neln's voice as the guards straightened. With some relief, Lloyd noted the amusement was shared in the guard's eyes.

        "Without our customs, we are nothing."

        "That we are." Neln turned a bit, humming. "Don't worry, Lilly. Vai are freely permitted to come and go as they please."

        It took Lloyd a moment to realize the redhead was talking to him.

        He nodded hesitantly, moving back to Neln's side as the taller entered the city. Through a small tunnel they entered a bustling central square; similar to the Bazaar, stalls were set up with different goods offered. Food and arrows were the first thing Lloyd noticed with a bit of relief; he was better with a bow than a sword and he had limited arrows from the Bokoblin he'd stolen from.

        Several Gerudo were walking through the square. Lloyd also noted a few other humans, what he could assume was a Goron, and a Rito. The Gerudo that noticed Neln bowed or knelt instantly; with a quick glance, Lloyd could tell the male was uncomfortable with the attention. Then again, after traveling so frequently, he supposed, it would be odd to go from basically living in inns, taverns and in the woods to suddenly one of the highest - or the highest - ranking person in the area.

        After a few moments, the vai stood, offering greetings to the Gerudo prince as he passed. To his credit, Neln returned as many as he got with a kind smile and a small wave. They passed right through the center of the square, to a large structure near the back of the town. Based on the guards near the entrance, Lloyd could assume it was the palace, or where Neln and potential family lived when the redhead was here.

        Sure enough, the guards outside bowed to Neln and let him pass without question. With Lloyd by his side, thankfully, they did not stop either of them. Inside, directly ahead, was a throne, clearly unused for some time. Two stairways, one to the left and right, led to a second floor. Another one further to the right led outside. The back wall was fairly open, letting in a soft breeze that made the room that much cooler. Whatever material the Gerudo used for building, it was amazing at keeping cool.

        Neln gave a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping a bit. He'd been standing with perfect posture, as many of the Gerudo did, since entering the town. "Some days I really wish I wasn't considered royalty. Ugh. I prefer being able to act however I want."

        "I can assume that was something we shared," Lloyd murmured, adjusting the mask hiding his face. Neln stepped in front of him, simply taking the fabric off. "You have a feminine enough face that the personal guards here won't mind," he explained to the blond's look of confusion. "Mostly because you were born female. It would still be wise to wear the mask elsewhere in the city, however. There are those like me who still remember you, and a fuss while you remember very little would be bad."

        The closeness of Neln brought an unfamiliar soft heat to Lloyd's cheeks. It had happened earlier, when the redhead had helped him with clothing, and it was hard to figure out what it was. Perhaps he'd remember or figure it out in time.

        "Riju should be upstairs," Neln hummed, heading for the left stairwell without apparent notice of the tint to Lloyd's cheeks. "She's my younger sister. We share duties; I normally travel to other main cities, especially now with the Divine Beasts active. Surprisingly, it brings a lot of reassurance to people to know someone's fearless enough to travel alone, especially royalty. Even you had a guard in your travels before."

        A thought popped up in Lloyd's mind as he followed Neln upstairs. "In my memory at the Bazaar, when I was attacked before by the Yiga, the fact the Yiga attack other races came up. Was it because of the Champions? And do they go after you?"

        Neln nodded, glancing back grimly. "They attacked the Champions and many innocent people as a way to get close to you and Morro. The Champions were stubborn as hell, so to get to you and Morro, or even you, they'd have to go through all four. And yes, they do target me. A male Gerudo is quite recognizable."

        "Oh... I'm-"

        "Kira!"

        The young, high-pitched squeal made Lloyd stop in his tracks, and for good reason. Neln stumbled back a few steps, a short, young Gerudo clinging to him. Instantly, a smile appeared on the male's face, and all grimness of the prior topic disappeared. With ease, he lifted the girl into his arms, laughing softly. "Riju, how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?"

        "But it's fun!" The girl - Riju - gave a small smirk that made the childlike personality seem more teen-like. She noticed Lloyd, then, humming curiously before her smirk widened into a grin. "Kira, have you finally found a vai?"

        From the sudden red tint to Neln's expression and the small widening of his eyes, this was a topic he tried to avoid.

        " _Riju-!"_

        "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! After all, you said there's only one person you'd want to marry or be with like that. And that was a long time ago. I wish I could've met her... She always sounds so nice from how you describe her. I bet she was pretty!"

        "You didn't mention this before," Lloyd finally spoke up, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. A love interest for Neln? That sounded interesting. And something he would have known if they were as close as Neln said.

        "Kira was in love with a human," Riju explained, now standing on the floor and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Ninjagin, if you prefer. But he never got the chance to tell her, since she fell in love with a different guy. And based on Ninjagin lifespans, the shortest of all the races, she's probably... well, not around anymore."

        One look at Neln was all Lloyd needed. Pain and sorrow were flashing in his golden eyes, and his posture had slumped even more. Just the sight made the blond regret bringing the topic up. "Neln, I'm sorry..."

        "They were a better match, anyways," Neln shrugged, crossing his arms in an uncomfortable manner. "Most vai that end up with a male Gerudo are targets of Gerudo enemies and don't last long, hardly any ever long enough to bear child. Even with the main enemy only being the Yiga, there are countless monsters I've encountered in my travels. H- She wouldn't have been safe."

        The slip-up made Lloyd wonder exactly who Neln was walking about. Was it a vai, or... did Neln swing the other way?

        "But sorrow shouldn't dictate this," Neln said firmly, and in an instant, the sadness disappeared from his gaze. "After all, it's rare now that Riju gets to see me, and time is precious as is."

        Precious indeed. Lloyd bit the inside of his cheek, remembering Morro's words from their first conversation atop the Sheikah Tower.

        " _But by year's end,_ _the Overlord will be strong enough to take over once more."_

        Thus far, it felt as if he had been wasting time. By year's end, he assumed Morro had meant winter - seasons were one thing the noirette had taught him about along their journey - and based on the fact they were around early summer, that meant he had about half a year to do everything.

        And aside from claiming a few memories and activating a few Towers, he had yet to start on that.

        While Neln and Riju continued into the latter's room, Lloyd's gaze was pulled to a window nearby. From it, he had a clear view of the massive sandstorm that hid Vah Naboris. The sheer size of the beast made him feel sick to think he had to somehow get inside and reclaim it from the Overlord. An experienced Champion, likely skilled in fighting and bearing the element of lightning, had been defeated. How could he, hardly able to wield a sword, stand any match?

        A new voice from behind him made him jump. "If you are worried about the possibility of Vah Naboris attacking the town, it is unlikely. Any attack that would have happened would have been done when the Beast awakened."

        Lloyd spun around, wide-eyed, looking up at another guard. He relaxed just slightly, breathing out. "You scared me, sorry... I'm not worried about the Beast. More.... More worried about the fate of things in general."

        "As are many," the guard said gently. "And with the destruction the Beasts caused a century past, it's no surprise. But if we must go down, we will go down fighting. Such is the Gerudo way."

        Lloyd turned back to look at Naboris. It was more distant than when he had first seen it at the Bazaar and had thankfully remained silent since making whatever noise it was before. Something in the guard's words made him grip the windowsill with newfound determination.

        He turned, entering Riju's room, where Neln and his sister were talking with small smiles. Noticing the blond instantly, Neln looked up curiously. Before he could ask, Lloyd spoke.

        "I'm done with sitting in fear and being weak. Neln, I want you to teach me how to fight. And then we're going right up to that Divine Beast and avenging those who died. And we're doing it together."

        A smile stretched onto Neln's lips. He stood, nodding.

        "I thought you'd never ask, damn it."


	10. Desert Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neln is a lovesick puppy, the yiga are dumb, jay is perfection, and the overlord is an asshole

        Riju has been allowed to watch the training sessions, which she had done so eagerly, but warned to stay back by Neln. The redhead had then fully turned his attention to Lloyd; his mask was back in place, as they were in the training yard of the Gerudo Guard. After some convincing, the vai there had agreed to help with training.

        "We'll start with what you know. What do you have experience with, thus far?"

        He knew Neln was being careful not to refer to 'thus far' as 'since you woke up.' Without missing a beat, he shifted a bit. "Other than avoiding things?" This earned a soft chuckle from some of the Guard. "I aim for long-distance, mostly because I've not had proper training with short-range, like swords or daggers... Minimize the damage to myself, maximize that to my enemy."

        "Bow and spear would suit you best, perhaps," Neln nodded, turning to the commander of the guard. She, in response, tossed him a wooden spear; in the same fluid movement, he tossed it to Lloyd.

        (It took all of his hand-eye coordination not to drop the damn thing.)

        Neln spread his arms at his side, completely open. "Attack me."

        The bluntness of it made Lloyd blink. "Wait... Wait, what?"

        "You've got a training spear at the moment, minimal damage at best. I'm aiming to see how much power you have in a given hit, and your reaction time and reflexes."

        Mentally, Lloyd decided that meant Neln was going to retaliate with hand-to-hand if he didn't time the blow or aim right. But this was a newbie attacking a seasoned warrior, what tricks did he know that Neln didn't? In a way, he wished Morro were still there. It was selfish, but at least he knew the noirette could fight.

        With a quick breath, he charged. Instinct told him to keep with it, but something behind the wall that kept his memories hidden poked through and told him otherwise. Moments before he would hit Neln - whom had shifted to a fighting stance - he pivoted on one foot, using his momentum to carry him past the redhead. He took in the look of surprise that flashed in Neln's eyes and quickly jabbed the spear at his exposed side.

        With a hair of a fraction of space to spare, Neln bent out of the way, curving his torso around the spear and then leaping over it completely - much like a dancer. With Lloyd distracted, he was quick to dart a hand out in midair, yanking the spear from Lloyd's grip. Gripping the sleeve of his clothing with one hand and bringing the spear around with the other, he soon had the blond pinned and breathless between himself and a pillar, the spear preventing much movement from the shorter's arms, having been slipped between his arms and back to keep them from gripping the weapon again.

        A dazed Lloyd was still trying to figure out what happened as laughter sounded from the Guard. Neln must have known he'd either do the rookie mistake and try to hit him head-on, or that he might remember something faintly and try it. Which implied he'd trained with the blond before to know said move in order to have the knowledge to counter it.

        This was all a distant buzz in the back of his mind as he caught up with the situation. Neln kept him pinned between the pillar and his own body, his chest pressed to the spear at Lloyd's back and one leg having come up to pin his knee to the stone, again limiting movement. If he tried to kick at the redhead, Neln could simply release the hold on him completely and watch him flounder for balance and, likely, fall with effort.

        This, of course, would occur to him later, once he got over _how fucking close Neln was to him._ He could feel the voe's soft yet ragged breathing against his neck, could feel the calloused hands keeping his shoulders in place, and hell if he couldn't feel more than a few muscles that made the heat return to his cheeks from earlier.

_"Close friends, enough that interactions most would see as those between lovers would be normal for us. We'd known each other since quite young, so it was no surprise to anyone."_

He swallowed quickly, nudging slightly at Neln to signal him to move back. The redhead did so without hesitance, keeping a grip on the spear. As Lloyd turned, he gave a thoughtful hum. "I don't know if you saying you lacked experience was a trick or not, but well played, blondie. No-"

        "Your highness!"

        Neln turned as a guard entered the training area, frantic. Confusion entered his gaze, and he caught the soldier before she fell. "Buliara? What's the matter-?"

        "It's the Thunder Helm," she breathed out, panic and regret in her eyes. "I was checking over the palace and- and it's gone!"

        Neln instantly tensed and growled under his breath, stepping back as Buliara got to her feet. "Those damned Yiga... After the attack at the Bazaar, no doubt they've anticipated our trying to tame Naboris. They serve the Overlord, after all... Traitorous scum. We've let them reside somewhat peacefully in that damn canyon, but this is too far." His words near the end came out as a snarl. He stormed for the palace. "Liana! Assemble your best warriors. These bastards won't get fa-"

        "Neln, wait."

        With a blink, Neln turned back to Lloyd and ignored the surprise from some of the guards that the blond had addressed him so informally. Lloyd shifted a bit, looking over his shoulder at the distant walls of the Gerudo Wastelands. "You of all people should know the Yiga will be expecting a full-out attack. They're skilled assassins and dangerously good with bows and throwing knives. Assassins depend on stealth, disguises... Has anyone even seen their base?"

        The resounding silence was a big, fat 'no.'

        "We don't know the layout, if there are traps, and how many guards there are. They're counting on blind rage on your part. You mentioned they're in a canyon; it's easy as hell for them to block off the entrance and pick you all off from the top before you're even twenty meters from the base. If you've let them stay so far, I'm willing to bet it's because the base was not easy to find or get into. They're disloyal Sheikah, but that doesn't mean they've given up magic - teleportation and minor levitation, as we've seen. Sending in your best warriors will leave the town at risk of attack, even if all of your warriors are skilled."

        Neln blinked slowly two times before sighing, nodded and running a hand through his hair. "I let my anger get the best of me, and for that I apologize. You're correct, it is an obvious trap. But without the Thunder Helm, we can get nowhere near Naboris. That huge sandstorm it's stirring up is filled with lightning. We'd be dead instantly."

        Lloyd tilted his head, a soft hum sounding. "Well... They're expecting multiple troops coming from the entrance to the canyon. Would they expect two coming from the top?"

        . . .

        Lloyd adjusted the black cloth covering his mouth, neck and shoulders as they peered down at the canyon from a nearby cliff. He was using his Slate's camera mode to zoom in to scan the area, and sure enough, there were more than a few Yiga gathered near the entrance of the small canyon. Thankfully for their plan, very few were placed near the base.

        Neln was crouched beside him, wearing the same black half-cloak. It had brought Lloyd a bit of amusement to learn Neln actually wore such garb most days to hide his identity; he'd actually been wearing it the day they met at the stable. Because of this, Lloyd's piece was fairly big, yet blessedly didn't hinder his movement much. The thin material blocked out heat but acted as a good stealth item.

        Using the hills and cliffs of the Wastelands, they had effectively gotten attention away from themselves after using sand seals to return to the stable and circle back from there. Shifting slightly, Lloyd scanned the nearby sand, nodding to himself. "They're coming. Now's our best chance."

        Neln gave a nod, and together they started climbing down the canyon wall. An eerie silence greeted them at the entrance to the base; silently and crouching, they entered the area. Lloyd's Slate lit up briefly, marking the location as 'Yiga Hideout.'

        The first room they encountered held several statues of women with covered faces. Noting the confusion on Neln's face, Lloyd tilted his head in silent question. After a moment, the redhead whispered, "These are the Seven Heroines.... They're worshiped by the Gerudo. But why are there smaller statues here...?"

        "The world is a strange place," Lloyd murmured back, peering not at the statues but at the several long pieces of fabric covering the spaces between. "We have a goal and a mission, now, however, and we need to figure out which of these are the correct path."

        Neln gave a soft hum, tilting his head. "I noticed a small open section when we neared the canyon. It veered to the right... It's likely the base would continue the same way."

        Sure enough, after getting a small hollowed area with a few boxes inside, they found a dark tunnel leading deeper into the area. Neln took the lead, both hands resting on the hilts of his dual curved  swords. Lloyd, meanwhile, had his bow out, a quiver hidden under his cloak. He had stopped Neln before they left town to ask about arrows, and without the least bit of hesitation, he had given the blond several different elemental arrows - fire, ice, electric, and even a few bombable ones. Those Lloyd had carefully packed away for later use.

        Sure enough, the base was packed with Yiga. Doing their best to remain in the shadows and timing their movements with the guards, the two slowly, slowly made their way through. The issue came when a larger room, filled with Yiga Bladesmen - more muscular than the archers and wielding wickedly long and razor-sharp blades - blocked them from the next area. Neln had cursed under his breath, scanning for a pattern before Lloyd gently tapped his shoulder and pointed to a nearby ladder, then up to several wooden beams wide enough to be walked on with ease.

        Neln smacked his forehead gently, letting Lloyd take the lead now. The blond had opted honestly for bare feet for the stealth mission; better grip and less chance of noise than any other type of shoe. Like this, he could feel how cool the stone was before transferring to the boards; they were all smooth, likely meant to be a secondary floor of the base. The entire place, however, looked fairly run-down - it was a miracle that such a slobby group could be considered so fearsome.

        The boards led them directly across the room. There was a moment of terror for them both when one of the boards gave a soft creak, and a Bladesman looked up curiously. They had frozen, crouched, and pulled the cloaks tight against their body, remaining as such for several moments before the Yiga shrugged and resumed his patrol.

        The final room they entered was lavish. Silks, pillows and carpets decorated the floors and bed. Unlike the rest of the base, this room was spotless, everything blending perfectly with the other. Faintly, Lloyd suspected this was likely the sleeping area of the leader, whom Neln had listed as a 'Master Kohga.'

        "It's sad to see how much effort is spent on one man alone," Neln murmured darkly, glaring around the room. He'd been in a bad mood since getting the news of the theft. Seeing the lavish lifestyle of the leader of his enemies was no help.

        Lloyd set a hand on his arm, and after a moment, the voe sighed softly, shaking his head. "My temper can get the best of me. I'm sorry."

        "It's fine," Lloyd said quietly. Moving to the rightmost wall of the room, he pushed slightly, having noticed a doorway-sized crack that wasn't repeated on the other wall. Sure enough, the wall gave and swiveled, revealing the outer area Neln had seen from above.

        Cautiously, the two entered the area, glancing around. There was a large pit in the center that Lloyd was not eager to go near; otherwise, the place looked pretty barren. Which should have been alarming in itself, really.

        With bare feet, Lloyd was able to feel the slight change in the sand's softness. It felt... Oddly like a grid pattern. Only then did he notice the ropes that left the sand near the edges of the pit, hidden from view over the ledge. Neln followed his gaze in an instant and quickly shoved the blond as a loud _swwwish_ sounded. When the blond looked up, Neln was pinned to the net like a fly in a spider's web. Sand stuck to it as well; faintly, he could see the blue, gel-like substance coating the strings.

        "Enhanced Chuchu jelly," came a voice from behind him. Lloyd whirled, his bow back out in an instant. The Yiga before him looked a mix between the archer's slim figure and the Blademen's bulky muscles. His build reminded Lloyd of Neln's, more than anything. "The normal stuff's sticky, but this is paralyzing."

        "You knew we were coming," Lloyd whispered, backing up a few steps. "You knew we'd come up with a new plan."

        "Smart boy. Even without your memories, you still would have seen sense where Kiraneln and the Gerudo saw rage. Clever ploy, however."

        "Look, Kohga-"

        A snort left the Yiga. "As if Master Kohga would dare risk himself when the two of you can be dealt with with incredible ease. You do honor me, however, and shame him at the same time for thinking him such a f-"

        Alright, Lloyd was really done with this guy's monologue.

        A screech came from the Yiga as he hopped around on one good foot. _"You shot me!"_

        Lloyd shrugged innocently. "And one of your men nearly killed me. Free Neln and bring Kohga here or I'll take pleasure in shooting more... shall we say, painful areas."

        A weak growl left the Yiga, but he did not move. With a curious hum, Lloyd instead put his bow away, taking out his Slate and activating Magnesis. A quick look around with the scanner showed a curious, helmet-shaped object in the sand not too far away. Locking on to it and drawing it from the sand, Lloyd let it drop into his hand. It was indeed a helmet; it resembled faintly the face of Naboris, with multiple eyes. A lightning-bolt shaped half-ring was all the confirmation he needed to know this was, indeed, the Thunder Helm.

        Without sparing a glace to the injured Yiga, Lloyd stashed the helmet and quickly shot the four ropes holding Neln's net up. With a grunt, the redhead hit the sand. A quick freeze was enough to neutralize the Jelly, and a quick tug brought Neln to his feet. Hearing the faint stretch of bow strings, the two were quick to rush back into the base.

        The entire place was, eerily, empty. Rushing but still on their guard, the two retraced their steps, quickly emerging back into sunlight. Through the canyon, there were no Yiga, and they were quick to safely meet the Gerudo warriors at the entrance.

        As Lloyd caught his breath, Neln turned to him, a look of admiration in his eyes. "How did you even think...?"

        "Instinct told me to shut the annoying guy up. And if the Thunder Helm keeps us immune to lightning, it must have some sort of conductor to do so - metal. Magnesis can lift any sort of metal, let alone track it."

        "Goddess, you're amazing..."

        Lloyd gave him a lopsided grin. "Now, let's go tame that beast."

        . . .

        They stood before the giant sandstorm Naboris stirred up, each with a sand seal. Neln was fidgeting with the Thunder Helm in his hands, staring at the faint purple glow that was slowly moving from left to right in their line of sight. They had come up with a plan; the Helm gave a small bubble of protection. As long as Lloyd remained inside of it, they would both be safe from the lightning - but one hit could kill him instantly.

        "Naboris draws its energy from the ground," Neln murmured. "Especially in a desert, where there's never lightning. The feet are vulnerable; aim for them with the bomb arrows we bought earlier, alright? Once we get close, Naboris will lock on and charge up. It'll take about thirty seconds to charge each blast and ten to hone in on us. You can be outside of the shield at any other point, but when it locks on, get inside as soon as possible." He turned, looking Lloyd right in the eye. "If you get hurt, do not hesitate to tell me. We'll leave if you need to and attack again when you're ready."

        "Neln, we'll be alright," Lloyd said softly. "I promise."

        He knew the worry came from the fact the blond had almost died once before. He knew Neln was panicked about that. He'd reassured him many times on the way here already that they would be okay.

        Neln took a breath, let it out, and nodded slowly. He pulled the Helm on, adjusting it slightly. "How do I look?" There was a slight joking note to his tone, but something behind that wall in Lloyd's mind had stirred. He hadn't gotten a good look at the mask before, what with the rush to leave the Yiga Hideout, but...

        -

        _After a day of relaxing in Naboris, where Morro couldn't bother him without Jay letting him in, the two were sitting on Naboris's left side, watching the sunset over the desert. Lloyd had leaned his head against Jay's shoulder, and the Gerudo male had settled into a comfortable position, yet still guard like._

_After several moments of silence, Jay spoke. "You know, Lloyd... It's not his fault. He's dedicated, more so than any of the knights your father assigned to you before. He hasn't left your side because... well, not only does he have orders to protect you, but because he needs a purpose. When Neln and I traveled together, we met him and Zane when the latter was bringing him back to the castle. His father was introducing him to the other races, as an early start to his training. But before they could reach the Domain, they were attacked by monsters, and his father slipped and fell into the river. He... He fell over the falls. It took the Zoras two days to find his body; it was at the bottom of the nearby lake. Somehow... Perfectly preserved. Morro, at the time, was healing. He managed to defend himself until the Zora took notice, but he was badly injured, and Zane spent days healing him." He sighed softly, shaking his head. "In a way, you two are meant to be. You both lost a parent and you're both striving to prove that you could have made them proud, had they lived to this day. I just wish that you could see that just because Morro found the Master Sword... That doesn't mean you haven't proven yourself time and time again."_

_He gently brushed the blond's hair from his eyes. "You're like a brother to me, Lloyd. You're like a brother to all four of us, but you need to let Morro in at some point. You two are more similar than you know."_

_It was a while before Lloyd replied, softly. "It hurts my head to think about Morro and it hurts my heart to think about mom. I just... For one day, can't I go without someone telling me 'shouldn't you be praying?' or 'you need to put all your effort into unlocking your power'? I can't. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I can't."_

_"Nothing is wrong with you," Jay soothed, pulling the blond into a hug. "Things have a way of turning out... You've seen how Neln is stepping away from the destiny of his ancestors. We still have time, Lloyd. It'll be alright. You just need to have faith in yourself, and in us. And in Morro."_

_The two were quiet from then on. The sun had set, the moon risen, and Lloyd had drifted off into a light sleep. A tiny bit of jostling and vibration from Jay, however, made him wake up. He kept his eyes closed, just listening._

_"I've seen him try to prove himself time and time again, Morro... He once passed out after spending a day and night in the freezing waters at Akkala... And he has nothing to show for it." A gentle hand brushed through his hair. "Nothing..."_

_There was silence for a moment, and then Jay sighed. "The night brings a chill. There's sleeping quarters on the top level of Naboris, mostly for emergency... We should bring him in."_

_He paused, then, and a soft chuckle left him. "Or... Naboris!"_

_The boom of lightning made Lloyd shriek, bolting upright. "Gah-! Jay-!"_

_He couldn't get a word through the redhead's laughter. After a moment of huffing and pouting, Lloyd joined in a bit._

_Faintly, he realized Morro remained silent._

_-_

"Lloyd?"

        Neln's gentle shaking brought him back. Blinking and shaking his head, Lloyd mumbled a 'sorry'. The redhead before him tilted his head a bit. "Memory...?"

        "Mmh... One of Jay, a night we spent on Naboris..."

        "Ah... I remember Morro insisted he talk to me. He thought Jay had gotten you a disguise so you could spend the day where he couldn't follow. He'd spent all day searching the desert, convinced you were in danger..."

        A pang of pity and regret stabbed at Lloyd's heart. Morro had done so much for him... With a sigh, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. They had a beast to tame, after all... They would have plenty of time to talk it over later.

        "Let's go."

        The stinging of the sand as it blew around them threatened their vision, but they could still make out some objects. It was better once Neln got the shield up and running around them; then there was at least some light. A constant beeping from Lloyd's slate reminded them that there was a sandstorm, that their location was undefined, and that they should get out of there as soon as possible.

        Thankfully, the sand seal Lloyd was given was used to riders that practiced archery. One of a few, it would follow Neln as best as possible while Lloyd took aim and shot.

        And then Naboris came into view.

        It was giant up close. Already, he could tell that not even Neln was even half as tall as the glowing feet of the giant beast. It was highlighted in a sickly purple glow; as they saw it, it unleashed a roar much like that of the one it had given when Lloyd first saw it. It sounded fearsome, yes, but.... Now that they were closer, it also sounded in pain.

        The Overlord had infected it. Now they would cure it.

        The crackle of lightning sounded, and Lloyd glanced up to see, as Neln had informed him, a strike was charging up just above its shoulders. Neln was taking care to keep close to him, to keep him in the shield, but it was still terrifying.

        The first strike landed not thirty seconds later, and Lloyd gave a yelp. "I thought you said thirty seconds to charge and ten to lock on!"

        "The first strike was already prepared! Naboris knew we were coming! Fire, quickly!"

        Holding back his slight annoyance at the surprise, Lloyd spurred his seal forwards to catch up with Naboris. It was just fast enough that it was difficult to catch up at normal speed. Thankfully, it had the same pattern; left feet move together, pause, right feet, pause, repeat. It was in this pause that Lloyd aimed for the back left foot right after it hit the ground.

        He breathed a sigh of relief when it hit, the glow dimming partway. He loosed another arrow quickly before Neln caught up to him, just before another strike hit.

        "You have to be more careful!" Neln called. The winds were picking up. "If you can get one foot between each charge, great, but remember the timing! That was too close!"

        Lloyd gave a nod, letting out a shaky breath. He'd been so focused on shooting that he'd nearly forgotten...

        Just to be safe, he waited until the next strike to go. Aiming at the back right foot, he waited until, again, the foot had just landed to fire. It landed a bit short; his target moved before he could release another arrow, so he let Neln catch up again.

        This gruesome game of waiting, chasing and firing continued for several minutes. Finally, the last hit landed, and with a roar, Naboris stumbled, then fell forwards. Letting go of the reigns of the sand seals, both Lloyd and Neln skidded a bit before they managed to stop, both panting and with sore skin from the sandstorm.

        With one glance, they took off. There was a platform near Naboris's neck that they could board on, luckily, and Neln had just stepped on when the beast powered back on, rose slowly, and began its eternal trek around the corner of the desert. The force of it made them both fall flat on the surface they were on; even after Naboris resumed motion, they stayed there for several moment, both exhausted.

        Lloyd was the first to stand, slowly, with a soft groan. Though his wound from the Yiga had healed most of the way, it still gave him pain after the exertion of the day. He looked back at Neln, who also slowly stood, brushing sand from his face and shoulders (the redhead had opted out of a shirt, likely having known the storm would be hot and the clothes would need washing anyways - Lloyd had tried to keep his gaze on Neln's face, but he was guilty of straying eyes when Neln wasn't looking.... oops?) and taking deep breaths. "Well... We're on it. Let's see what we can do."

        With a nod, Lloyd turned, heading up the small ramp. There were the marking of a travel gate on the floor, along with a sensor for his Slate - similar to those he unlocked Shrines with - so he stepped up, gently pressing the machine to the sensor. After a moment, it turned from orange to blue. Behind him, the travel gate lit up.

        _"Well, you sure know how to keep a guy waiting."_

        Both Lloyd and Neln jumped at the familiar voice. The former quickly searched the area with his eyes; disappointment filled him when he realized Jay wasn't visible. Still... He felt the soft brush of a hand, brushing the sand from his forehead along with his hair.

        _"Don't worry about it, goof... It's good to see you again. You as well, Neln. We'll have to move quick, however. I trust you see that gooey stuff just ahead? Black and purple? That's called Malice. It's the Overlord's creation. It sucks the life out of things, and it will kill you if you touch it._

 _"Naboris is full of the stuff. Avoid it, and you're halfway through the beast. To start off, though, you'll need a map and controls of this thing. You'll see the terminal for it as soon as you enter the main room on the next level - it's directly across the room."_ A soft sigh sounded. _"I wish I could be more help, but until you've freed Naboris from the Overlord's control, I'm trapped in a dormant state. You'll find the other Champions likewise when you find the other Beasts. But... I believe in you, blondie. I know you can do it."_

. . .

        After nearly an hour of back-and-forth of trying to access the different terminals (and getting more than a few shocks along the way) the two had finally approached the final, main terminal, exhausted yet satisfied. It didn't seem so bad... Just one more scan of the Slate, and then they would be done.

        Not quite.

        The second Lloyd placed the Slate on the scanner, Malice-like fog erupted from it. A shared yelp between them, Neln was quick to pull him back as thin blue tendrils of light swept past them. Keeping a secure arm around him, Neln turned the both of them to see what was forming.

        A long, sword-like blade, similar to the ones the Guardians Lloyd had seen before used, sprang out first. A shield was second, and then the helmeted face appeared. Two bright red eyes glared at them from behind it; the things body was a roughly shaped black and purple mass. The appearance of hair was mimicked with dark purple tendrils sprouting from beneath and behind the helmet.

        _"That is an apparition of the Overlord."_ Worry laced Jay's voice. _"I was praying you wouldn't have to face it, that activating the terminals would be enough... It brought me to a warrior's demise a century ago. Be wary - it is faster than anything I've seen in life and death."_ A faint brush, and Jay's tone turned pleading. " _Fight your hardest for your life, and its death!"_

A growl sounded from the creature, and it blurred from left to right rapidly. Not even Neln could draw his swords before it was in front of them, slamming its shield into Neln and tearing him away from Lloyd. The blond fell back against the main terminal as Neln fell to the floor below; a shriek of terror escaped him as the blight's sword raised.

        He rolled out of the way in time, grabbing his bow out as he did so. Bomb arrows were still foremost in his quiver, and he took pleasure in releasing several upon the beast. With a shriek, it was quick to retreat as Neln rejoined him, gripping his upper arm.

        "Are you-?!"

        "I'll survive, we need to kill this thing as soon as fucking possible!"

        The beast charged again, and they both barely managed to duck under its swing. Now in the narrow space between the beast and its shield, Neln moved in an instant - his sword was a blur of shining steel in the moonlight that entered the beast from the open sides, striking the beast's midsection over and over again.

        Another disgusting screech, and it moved back quickly. Lloyd was still eyeing Neln's arm with worry, but the redhead didn't give him time to think; instead, he pulled him off the platform the main terminal was on, landing on the floor below.

        "Split up," he ordered, pushing Lloyd away. "Duck if it attacks you, fire when it goes for me. Give it every damn thing you've got."

        Out of breath and completely terrified, at the moment, Lloyd was quick to do as told, heading for the opposite side of Naboris's belly as the blight regained its composure. As Neln held his sword up in a defensive pose, his injured arm handing limply by his side, Lloyd readied another arrow, taking half a breath and holding it to calm his nerves. Hyperventilating would be the worst thing to happen, now.

        The blight went for Neln first. He dodged the blow, striking at the beast from behind until it let out a shriek and fell. At this point, the redhead moved back quickly as Lloyd loosed three arrows into the beast's back.

        Its head snapped up, a screech of agony sounding. Aiming its sword at Lloyd, both fighters were horrified to see electricity gathering along the blade.

        _"Lloyd, move-!"_

        The mixed warning from Neln and Jay came a moment too late. The lightning paralyzed him, enough that he couldn't breathe, and he collapsed, watching through blurring vision as Neln, unleashing a scream of fury, rushed for the beast.

        _~~"I see you survived all this time."~~_

        The voice was not around him but in his head. As his eyes closed, the scene before him was replaced by darkness and a single, solitary figure. His eyes stood out the most, glowing in the dark, and Lloyd felt sick as he stepped forwards, revealing a mirror image of the blond - only, well, corrupted. Glowing, red, hateful eyes replaced the warm hazel he had seen when looking at himself in rivers and ponds. Dark brown, going on black hair was tied to the side, long enough to lay smoothly over his shoulder. The veins Lloyd could see were black, the ones closer to his heart - the image was bare-chested, barefoot, and dangerously thin (he could see his own bones!) - laced with purple. It made him was to throw up.

        _~~"You'll have to forgive the appearance, dear prince. Without a vessel - in this respect, the Gerudo you fight with has proven resilient and annoying beyond words - I have no form, so I must take the appearance of whomever I wish to speak with."~~_

        "I... Who... What are you...?"

        _~~"That one should be obvious, really."~~_ The figure gave a dramatic bow. _~~"I am the Overlord, foolish boy. You should have been brought to your demise far earlier... No matter. Now, I can delight in personally seeing you suffer, scream, and bleed."~~_

        To the left in his vision, a sickening image of this twisted fantasy appeared. Lloyd was quick to look away and force down the bile in his throat.

        _~~"I'm surprised you've made it this far. Though without your memories, you're far from complete. You're closer to an empty slate... Perhaps instead of torture, then, I could simply beat you within an inch of your life and then use you as a vessel. Oh, imagine the irony! The princess turned prince, possessed by the very being she was meant to destroy because she couldn't find her powers!"~~_

        Lloyd tensed up, his gaze turning to a sharp glare. "Listen now, you bastard, I don't care if I'm going to fail in destroying you. But until that battle comes up and the fate of this world determined, you will address me as I deserve to be known - Prince Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon of Ninjago, son of King Montgomery Garmadon and heir to the throne." He stepped forwards, jabbing a finger against the image's chest. "The choice to be a prince was mine and mine alone. You, among many others, have tried to change that, but that will never be the case. I was born in a different body than was what I was meant to be, and _I changed that._ You knew me, most likely, as a fearful little kid, but I'm a hundred years older and the fire's finally been lit. And good luck, because you just added fuel to it."

        A smirk appeared on the image's face, along with a look of interest. _~~"You have the soul of an Elemental Master, yet the heart of a phoenix, the bird your kingdom has used as a symbol. Very well, little prince, I shall give you your respect. Do take care to remain alive. I so look forwards to our final fight."~~_

        With a gasp and jerk, Lloyd sat up. Neln was kneeling before him, worry and then shock showing in his eyes.

        "Y-you're okay....! But-! You-! You were electrocuted-!"

        "And now I'm sore as hell," Lloyd groaned out, slumping back to the floor. "I think the Overlord had his reasons for keeping me alive... For now. He wants entertainment..."

        _"Then let's put on a show."_

        Relief spread through Lloyd as he saw Jay walking over. He noticed that Neln had his Slate in hand, and that the main terminal was now shining a soothing blue. He must have defeated the blight and cured Naboris...

        Jay knelt beside Neln, brushing a gentle hand through the blond's hair. _"You gave us both a scare. I thought you were lost, and all because that stupid beast had harnessed my power over the last century... You say the Overlord kept you alive?"_

        "It- he - came to my mind, so yes, I assume so."        

        Both Jay and Neln's brow furrowed. "I know normally the Overlord can enter the dreams of the destined heroes, the Masters, but I've never heard of him entering one's mind outside of that..."

        Lloyd shrugged a bit, sitting up. "He gave me more information about himself than he likely intended. He's so sure that he'll win that he's given up on reincarnation... He didn't say it, but that's how he's gaining power so fast. And... He sent a mental image to me. I got the briefest look into his mind. Pride, victory, sureness.... But also the slightest hint of fear and annoyance. He's afraid because we've already reclaimed a beast. That means we can reclaim more, and free the Champions. Even if we don't have Morro... I can still find my power. I can still seal him away.... This time, for good. That's why he's so eager to fight. It determines the fate of Ninjago for eternity."

        _"Either you win and he never returns,"_ Jay murmured, _"or we die fighting and the world is doomed to suffering and darkness."_

        "Exactly. He's confident he can win because this is the third time I've nearly died - two times from a Yiga assassin, once from a part of him. And this.... This wasn't even the Overlord at full strength. At most, it was a quarter. So as he grows stronger, so must we."

        _"There's the determined blondie I know... Well, if you're hellbent on kicking ass, I might as well give you a fun was to do it."_ Pressing a hand to his chest and slowly drawing it outwards, Jay produced a crackling sphere of energy. Neln backed up a few steps, wide-eyed, but Lloyd just sat there, fascinated.

        It was the essence of lightning.

        _"Though my spirit is free, I must remain with Naboris, lest the Overlord attempt to take it over again. Therefore, I have little need of this. Between the two of you, it will choose he who has the spirit of lightning deep inside. There are always more than one, in case the initial Master should die, as I have."_ Jay let the sphere drift between the three of them. For several moments, it swayed between blond and redhead, before slowly heading for Lloyd.

        Moments before it touched his chest, it paused, then shot into Neln's.

        A cry of shock left the redhead, and he stumbled back, pressing his palm to his chest in surprise. An amused chuckle left Jay. _"Don't worry, Kira. Lightning and fire are the hardest elements to tame. It seems fitting a Gerudo, let alone the best warrior among them, should be among the top picks for the wielder of lightning."_

        Neln drew his hand back, staring at it in shock. "It... Didn't hurt at all... And while before I was exhausted, now..." After a moment, carefully, he held up his other arm, the one that Lloyd had been sure had broken.

        Jay gave another chuckle. _"The elements are full of power. Raw potential. Strength. Zane, however, linked a minor touch of healing to each of our elements, with hope that the next users would benefit. It seems he was correct."_ His cheerful expression turned serious, and he looked back at Lloyd. _"You'll need firepower - literally. Especially if you're to survive more of these... creatures, let alone the Overlord. Find the Rito. Find Kai, and Medoh. They're north of here, roughly a day and a half - Kira, you know the way."_ Gently, he pressed a kiss to Lloyd's forehead, much as Garmadon had in the Temple.

        _"I know you can do this, Lloyd. I believe in you. Now, go kick some demonic ass and avenge us all."_


	11. Bard of Times Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay fluff, neln is easy to fluster, nothing gets past kass

      He sat watching the blond as night turned to day, keeping still to not disturb him. He was content to just wait forever if he had to... because this moment was just perfect - and likely the last of its nature to ever happen.

        After they left Naboris and returned to the town, the Beast had moved to the mountains bordering the desert to get a clear vantage point of the castle. In using the Slate to return to the shrine nearest the town, he had noticed that Naboris had become a flashing blue warp point, which left him hopeful. Especially knowing, even after the memory wipe, how eager Lloyd was to study the Beasts.

        Said blond was completely passed out, at the moment. He'd been awake for about an hour after getting hit; enough time to talk with Jay, get back to town, and for Neln to catch him as he tripped from tiredness and help him to bed. Both of them were still coated in sand, but Neln didn't mind much; he hardly ever used his bed in the palace, so it didn't make a difference to him. As for clothing, the only thing he had done was take off the protective stealth wrap they both wore to get into the Yiga hideout and minimally protect them from the sandstorm around Naboris. It left Lloyd in the green Gerudo outfit he had purchased at the Bazaar and Neln in simple, light pants.

        A mere week ago, such a scenario would have been purely in his imagination.

        Neln had been heartbroken when they realized the Overlord would return in their lifetime. It meant he would never have a happy ending with Lloyd. No matter what anyone did, no matter who tried otherwise, history dictated that the royal and the hero would always end up together. There were no exceptions. Every time the Overlord was defeated, the hero and the princess were wed and faded to ordinary life.

        Thus, he'd always brushed off things he did that most people would see as romantic gestures as the difference in human interactions as opposed to Gerudo. Even with his smarts, Lloyd had believed him, so he'd remained the silent, one-sided lover, watching as destiny unfurled once more: He watched as Lloyd and Morro fell in love.

        It was one of the reasons he changed himself. Perhaps if he was not used as a vessel by the Overlord, he could alter destiny just a tiny bit to have a chance at being Lloyd's lover.

        But then Morro had saved the blond from a Yiga attack while Neln was dealing with some trying to get into the town, and he knew that was when any chance he had was lost. That was when Lloyd finally saw Morro as human, just like him, and he started to fall in love. The night he and Lloyd spent outside the Bazaar, just talking and enjoying each other's company, was the last time they were alone together. And he'd only seen Lloyd twice more afterward before that night.

        Gently, he pulled Lloyd closer, letting out a shaky breath. He hadn't slept at all. The newfound energy coursing through him was a constant buzz; like the tingling feeling when a limb falls asleep and then it wakes up. All over. It wasn't painful, just... different. He'd spent the night thinking over their venture into Naboris; the pain as his arm snapped beneath him when he'd fallen from the Blight's push; the terror when he saw its blade aimed at him and the fury when it hurt him. Lloyd had nearly died three times, two in the past few days. He would protect him. He would guard him. He would-

        Lloyd yawned and opened his eyes halfway, still sleepy. If not for his darker skin, tanner than Lloyd's pale hue, Neln knew he would have seen the red coloring his face.

        Despite waking up partway, Lloyd closed his eyes and nestled further against Neln. The latter had difficulty swallowing for a few solid moments, just looking down at the pureness that was the prince of Ninjago. He would have squealed if it wouldn't risk the blond's waking and an awkward as hell situation. Internally, he was already dead.

        It wasn't Lloyd who disturbed the silence.

        "It wasn't a vai you fell in love with, Kira, was it?"

        Neln twisted slightly to see Riju sitting in his window. When had she come in? He'd probably missed her silent movements in the long hours awake. She had a small, knowing smile on her face and nodded to Lloyd, as if that was enough explanation.

        "Only two people ever had a Sheikah slate, and that was the prince and the hero. Granted, the prince was born female, but you're lucky no one else figured that one out. Even if you're the chief, that wouldn't be tolerated."

        "If you wake him up I'll kill you," Neln muttered, shifting back to his original position. Riju simply stood and sat on the floor in his line of vision.

        "Why don't you tell him? Better yet, why didn't you tell him back before the Overlord came back? It couldn't've hurt."

        "Because ever time the Overlord comes around, the hero and the prince end up with one person: each other," Neln spat suddenly, bitterly. He noted Riju's look of shock, but his eyes were on Lloyd. "All I would do is ruin our friendship or guilt trip him when he fell for Morro. It's easier this way. A clean break rather than a sticky mess. If I never tell him, he never has to know and pay for i-"

        Lloyd opened his eyes.

        Neln froze, eyes widening, and his mouth snapped shut with a soft click as his teeth slammed together.

        Gold met hazel, one nervous, one completely calm, for two entire minutes, before Lloyd yawned again and sat up. "Morning."

        Disbelief tore through Neln. He knew Lloyd had heard the entire rant, but he hadn't said anything. How could he act like this was no big deal?!

        Riju had slipped out of the room in the silence. Neln envied her; he wanted nothing more than to bury a hole in the sand and die. Especially when, well, a certain _someone_ started to undress right in front of him. Granted, his back was turned, but still. Neln was quick to turn away, his face now a bright, noticeable red. Even when he'd helped Lloyd into the outfit, the blond had done most of it with him waiting outside!

        "Neln."

        He didn't look over.

        "Kira."

        He didn't look over.

        " _Ganondorf."_

        With a flinch, Neln hesitantly turned his gaze to meet Lloyd's. He did everything in his power to focus there, solely there and not look down-

        Before he realized that in his panic, he had forgotten Lloyd had bandages wrapped around his chest. Amusement sparkled in the blond's eyes as Neln realized this; a soft laugh left him. "I didn't hit my head that hard, you goof."

        Laughter soon turned to a serious expression. "But, Neln... Is what you say true? Did you not tell me because you were afraid of losing our friendship?"

        After a long, agonizing moment, Neln timidly nodded, his gaze on his lap. "And I didn't want to tell you until you'd regained some of your memories because-"

        Lloyd reached over, tilted his chin up, and silenced him with a kiss.

-

        Despite the playful race with sand seals that the two had started on the way to the stable at the edge of the desert, it was clear Lloyd would favor his horse and cooler temperatures over the sand seals and heat of Gerudo Desert. It was cute to see how excited he was when their horses were brought to the front of the stable, instantly by Epona's side and running a hand affectionately through her mane. The horse, in turn, nuzzled into him, giving a snort of happiness.

        Neln, atop his own horse, Haiele, watched this with a smile. Despite protests from Riju and most of the Gerudo, they had departed after resting and recovering from the battle with the Blight. Granted, this was noon of the next day after Lloyd had woken, but he knew they were both eager to get going as soon as possible to reclaim the Beasts.

        The path to Rito Village would be a straightforward one. They'd follow the road past Digdogg and straight North. To Neln's relief, he knew one of the locations of the memory pictures on Lloyd's Sheikah Slate; Sanidin Park Ruins, which was directly on their path. After that, it was a clear journey North to the village, where Medoh and Kai's spirit waited. Hopefully they'd be able to find clothes for Lloyd, as well, seeing as the village would be fairly chilly, and pursuing Medoh in the air would be freezing.

        After thanking the stable owner and setting off at a steady trot, Lloyd looked completely peaceful. He had changed into more comfortable clothing; a simple tunic and leggings. Thankfully, the area was now mapped out; Neln had gone out in the night when Lloyd fell back asleep, warping to Naboris. It had left him near a Sheikah Tower, so he'd taken the time to fill in the desert portion of Lloyd's map. The blond kept peering down at it, zooming in on some portions and occasionally asking Neln a few questions.

        They made it to Digdogg half an hour later. At that point, they goaded their horses into a quicker run, avoiding the sleeping Hinox and Moblins along the bridge. Neln directed the way from there, turning them left at the first turn. Lloyd's eyes brightened as he saw the nearby stable - and more importantly, as his Slate started beeping to signal a Shrine. Without saying anything to Neln, he dismounted and hurried off to the hill nearby. After a moment of blinking in confusion, Neln quickly followed, only to find the blond had disappeared inside.

        With an annoyed sigh, he sat on the stone of the Shrine to wait. He knew the structures were meant for only the hero and the prince, but it was still aggravating. He was meant to protect Lloyd, and from what he'd learned of the Shrine's trials, there were a lot of dangers.

        "Hello there, stranger."

        Neln's ears twitched, and he looked up to see a familiar face. He gave a soft chuckle, standing. "Hello, Kaleb." He had met the trader in his travels when the former was ambushed by a Lynel. Neln had heard of the creature disturbing local wildlife and had set out to get rid of it, only to find the merchant running and screaming from the bomb-arrow-shooting beast. It would have been amusing if the Lynel didn't instantly take sight of Neln and charge at him.

        The two had worked together to kill the beast, Kaleb using ice arrows to freeze it and Neln hacking away at it with his dual swords. They both had sustained minor injuries and burns, but there had been a stable nearby where they had rested after defeating it. After that, Kaleb had shown him areas troubling residents with large amounts of monsters, and like the Lynel, the two had worked together to defeat them. They'd parted ways not long before Neln had returned to the desert, at Dueling Peaks.

        In fact, it was Kaleb that had told him about the strange blond he'd encountered after Neln returned from hunting. Curiosity piqued, Neln had waited for Lloyd to come back through the Dueling Peaks and had followed him at a distance, occasionally seeing the faint outline of another near him. In reality, he'd reached the stable only minutes before Lloyd, lucky enough to not be caught by the blond on the way there.

        "Saw Haiele waiting by the stable," Kaleb hummed, plopping down on the grass beside the Shrine. "Come to think of it, that brown mare waiting by her looks an awful lot like the one that blondie claimed after leaving the stable. Didja find him?"

        "Mhm. Thank you for pointing him out to me, by the way. We're.... old friends, so to speak, so it was nice to reunite with him. An accident left him with amnesia, though, so that explains the awkward situation at the stable."

        "Ah. Poor kid. He can't be much older than fifteen."

        "Looks can be deceiving. He's seventeen, actually."

        "Huh. Short for his age. Actually, I wanted to ask you about him. I told my sister about him when I met up with her at Hateno, and she mentioned he sounded look-wise an awful lot like the prince that died a hundred years ago. Y'know, short, blond hair, hazel eyes..."

        Neln tensed ever so slightly. It would be bad for rumors to spread that Lloyd had survived the attack. There were many, not only the Yiga Clan, that despised the prince and would wish him nothing but harm. As much as he hated lying to his friend, it was for Lloyd's safety. "Mm.... Must just be a coincidence. Humans can't really live for over one hundred years like the Zora and Gerudo can."

        "I suppose you got me there. Besides, the prince died from a Yiga assassin before the hero went to fight the Overlord," Kaleb shrugged. "Still, though.... Imagine if he somehow survived all this time. I'd've talked to the prince of Ninjago without even realizing it!"

        Neln forced a small smile. If only Kaleb knew the truth.

        Before he could say much else, though, a hum sounded from behind them. "Oh, Kaleb. Didn't expect to see you here."

        Both Gerudo and human turned to see Lloyd. The left cuff of his shirt was singed and his hair looked a little more spiky from static, but otherwise looked fine. Kaleb blinked a few times, and Neln had to hold his breath - he knew as well as Kaleb who the Shrines were meant for.

        Slowly, Kaleb turned to him, and with regret, Neln had already moved. By the time their eyes would've met, Kaleb was out like a light.

-

        They camped in the field near the Sanidin Park Ruins for the night. Neln had brought Kaleb to the stable and payed for his stay before they'd taken off; Lloyd had needed no explanation. Evidently, he knew the same that Neln did - the dangers of someone, especially a traveler, knowing the prince of Hyrule was alive.

        It had started to rain half an hour after they settled down, so they had ditched the fields and hurried along down the path to shelter. Along the way, they encountered a blue Rito that politely requested to join them (he'd been standing on a few rocks at the end of the nearby bridge, apparently, playing music, and had gotten soaked) and had thankfully found a nearby stable to shelter in. Despite the inconvenience, Lloyd was giggling from the mad rush of it all.

        Thankfully for them, there were no other occupants of the stable. With a knowing smile, the owner brushed away Neln's attempts to pay for a night, instead just waving them over to the fire with warm blankets and spare clothes while theirs dried.

        "I must apologize," the Rito breathed, chuckling softly. He'd flown quickly beside them, as out of breath as they would have been running. "I didn't have the chance to give my name. I'm Kass, a traveling Rito bard."

        With a smile, both Neln and Lloyd shook hands (hand-and-feather?) with the blue Rito. A note of curiosity was in Lloyd's eyes, though. "What kind of songs do you sing?"

        Kass gave a hum, settling back against the wall next to the fire. "My teacher created songs about the Hero, mysteries about various locations and places called Shrines." At this, Neln and Lloyd quickly darted a glance at each other. "He passed away a few years ago, though, so now I am traveling to the locations he indicated in his journal in hopes to solve these mysteries. Or, at the very least, find someone who can. The location I was at before the rain, right at the edge of the bridge, is one such location."

        Lloyd tilted his head with interest. Neln, as opposed to this, was wary. Surely Kass knew who the Shrines were meant for. If he saw Lloyd and Neln figure out the puzzles and Lloyd enter the Shrine...

        Lloyd, however, was already striking up more conversation with the bard. "Who was your teacher?"

        "A Sheikah past his prime. Still a very enjoyable man, however. He had an amazing sense of humor..." A look of longing filled Kass's eyes. "He was the court poet for the royal family, and even a tutor of the prince. Sadly, he was unable to give any sort of goodbye to the prince before the Overlord's return... He wandered for many years before deciding to look for secrets that might help the hero and the prince should they ever return. He saved me from a ghastly fall in a river on a stormy night and let me travel with him, learning his songs and past. He made me swear if the prince and hero ever returned that I would pass on these songs to them and help them on their journey. In this respect, he died happily."

        After a moment, Neln realized why Lloyd was so entranced by the story. Kass had said his teacher was a tutor to the prince, which meant Lloyd had a direct link to the bard before them. Anything of his past that he didn't yet remember was precious.

        Kass turned his gaze from the fire back to the two travelers. He inclined his head to Neln. "My apologies again. In my reminiscing, I forgot the importance of a male Gerudo. It is an honor, Kiraneln."

        Neln blinked once, twice, before remembering _he was the chief of the fucking Gerudo._ "Ah- please, call me Neln. My sister, Riju, takes the position of chief while I'm away, so I'm no more important than you, at the moment."

        "Mm... Maybe so, but it is still an honor to know another that was close to the prince. Not much was recorded about him that any have been able to find, so he's truly a mystery."

        Neln elbowed Lloyd as his mouth opened to say otherwise.

        "He wasn't a people person, really," Neln explained. "Lloyd... well, he preferred books and a sunlit window to people and being in the center of a village. He loved researching, especially the Guardians and the Divine Beasts..." The redhead's voice turned sad, absorbed in the past - much as Kass had been moments before. "I didn't get to say goodbye to him, so sure that I would see him again after he returned from the Spring of Wisdom. But then the Overlord corrupted everything, and everyone was dying around me..."

        He shook his head. "It was all I could do to protect Riju. She was so young then, hardly even a child, and she was terrified by all the sounds and screams... I was the one to attempt to go near Naboris first, two days after the attack. Surely if the Beast had stopped its attack, Jay must have tamed it. But when I neared, Naboris attempted to kill me, and I hardly escaped with my life. I returned with the Thunder Helm, but the Beast is impossible to enter if it does not want to be. And I couldn't focus on guiding a sand seal, protecting myself with the Helm, and shooting bomb arrows all at once. None of the archers dared near even the Bazaar, the closest area to the Beast, for several years. And none trusted the Thunder Helm would be powerful enough to protect two."

        A smile touched at Neln's lips, and he looked at Lloyd, who was watching him silently. "And then the Yiga stole the Helm... and then Lloyd arrived. It felt like perfect timing. We arrived just around the same time, me from a messenger bird Riju had sent with the news, he out of exploration. Admittedly, there was a Yiga attack that set us back a few days, but... He was the first person that trusted me enough to protect him. So we reclaimed the Helm and reclaimed Naboris."

        Kass's eyes lit up in delight. "Naboris has been appeased? Perhaps you could do the same with Medoh, the Beast that threatens Rito Village."

        "We were actually on our way there," Lloyd hummed, sending Neln a small smile before turning to Kass. "Naboris, then Medoh, then Ruta and Rudania. This world needs peace, and it needs it soon."

        "Especially with the Overlord visibly appearing around the castle recently," Kass mused. He studied Lloyd for several moments, and Neln's heart sank at the look in his eyes.

        "Which, I suppose, will be an easy task for the Prince of Ninjago."

        Lloyd went completely still and Neln pressed his eyes shut.

        _Shi-_

        "How did you know?"

        He opened his eyes again to see Lloyd looking at Kass, again, curiously. The bard blinked in surprise, then gave a soft, rumbling chuckle. "As a traveler, let alone a bard, you tend to notice the small details in people. From your looks to your name to your interest in Shrines and my teacher, these were the smaller things. The largest thing, however, was hearing that you appeased Naboris. Only a Champion or a Champion's potential successor can enter a Divine Beast. With the original Champions no longer with us, I can assume Kiraneln was of the latter."

        The Rito's eyes twinkled in the firelight. "My teacher, in his passing, asked of me one thing and told me of another. The request you have heard, but the secret he told me was this: he was one of the two Sheikah that had brought the prince to the Shrine of Resurrection on the Great Plateau. He told me it would be several years, maybe past my lifetime, until the prince returned, but he had faith. Even if he never truly got to say goodbye, he would yet have something to teach his students, old and new."

        Kass bowed his head respectfully. "Welcome back to Ninjago, your highness."


	12. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neln is protective, someone's an asshole, kai is the best big brother and you can fight me if you say otherwise

        In the morning, when the rain had cleared, the three returned down the path to the small area of stones Kass had been at previously. Observing the circular stones curiously, Lloyd turned to Kass after a moment. "What's the song meant for this place?"

        The Rito gave a hum, accordion already in hand (feather?). "Allow me."

        The notes of his instrument matched those he sang. As he did, Lloyd turned back to the stones, listening to the riddle as Kass sang it. _"When a single arrow threads two rings, the shrine will rise like birds on wings."_

        The blond tilted his head curiously. A single arrow? But all of the rings were facing different angles, making it impossible to shoot through two with one... That he could see, anyways.

        "Neln, help me look," he called over his shoulder, moving into the field of stones. The redhead didn't have to be asked twice; evidently, he'd also found a solution to the riddle. While searching, Lloyd got out his bow, humming to himself as he inspected each stone. In the end, it was Kass who called out, "These two!"

        The three quickly crowded around the stone the Rito stood at. Indeed, when looking through it, to Lloyd's relief, they saw a second ring lined up perfectly behind it. Nudging the other two back a bit and raising his bow, he accounted for distance and the different height, breathed in, breathed out halfway-

        The ground started rumbling as soon as the arrow landed on the ground. Kass managed to keep his footing, but both Neln and Lloyd stumbled before ultimately falling to the grass. When they lifted their heads, the Shrine was standing there, silently laughing at them as if to say 'I've been here the whole time, why do you look so surprised?'

        Kass breathed out softly, staring at the Shrine in awe. "I never even realized... Not until you arrived." He looked at Lloyd and Neln, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "You two are truly amazing."

        "Say that again when we get our asses kicked eventually," Lloyd huffed, brushing himself off as he stood. "I'll be back."

        "Lloyd, wait." Neln quickly jogged to his side as the blond scanned his Slate to the Shrine's sensor. "You don't know what's in there. At least let me come with you in case there's anything harmful."

        Looking up at him, Lloyd could see the worry in his eyes. It finally hit him how much his rushing off into the Shrine earlier without Neln had made the redhead panic. His gaze softened, and he nodded. Neln just wanted to make sure past didn't become present. "Of course, you goof," he said gently. "I'm sorry for rushing off on the last one."

        "I just- the Shrines were built by the same people who made the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. You even mentioned miniature versions of them in the Shrines you've already gone through. I know you're getting stronger, but... I- I can't-"

        Lloyd tugged him down by the shirt, catching the redhead mid-sentence in a gentle kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, smiling up at him. "I know, goof. I already said you can come with."

        Oh, how he loved seeing how flustered he could make Neln with a simple action.

-

        The Shrine turned out to be incredibly easy and safe. Kass had been waiting for them upon their return, asking if he could accompany them back to Rito Village. Seeing no harm in the question, both prince and chief gave their approval, and the bard took to the skies, gliding far overhead lest any danger lay ahead.

        It gave Neln time to finally get his thoughts in order and turn to Lloyd. "Lloyd, I... I need to know, damnit. Are you just trying to make me feel better before denying me, or...?"

        "Or do I love you?" The blond looked back at him; Epona was at a slightly faster pace than Haiele. "Neln, I may have forgotten most of one hundred years ago, but I'm focusing on the here and now. Morro stayed with me for a few days, but then he left without saying goodbye. You're sticking with me, though. You could've stayed at Gerudo Town and taken all the credit for appeasing Naboris. You could have dropped me off at the stable instead of protecting me while I slept - don't think I didn't realize what you were doing. You could have done so much once the threat to your people was gone, but you kept me close, and you're still coming with me. Maybe I'll come to love Morro again as I remember. Maybe not. But right now, I'm not going to worry about that, because right now, I'm in love with you."

        Neln nearly fainted from relief and embarrassment. How did Lloyd always know his insecurities?

        They made idle conversation for a while, now and again chatting with Kass when the Rito landed to let his wings rest for a while. They encountered some travelers, but not many, and they encountered flying Guardians and a new Shrine. Determined to get to the village first, Lloyd simply marked its location on the Slate before they continued on.

        Past the narrow path with the Guardians, Neln could see the outlines of the village in the distance. It was misty despite being nearly ten in the morning; there was a chill in the air, fall nipping at the heels of summer in the northern region. He could see excitement light up Lloyd's eyes as the blond saw the same thing as him; he quickly turned to Neln. "Is that it? That's the village?"

        "Mhm. We've got maybe an hour and a half until we're there."

        Lloyd hadn't noticed it, but Neln eyed the large, bird-like shape circling endlessly over the village. Kass, flying a few meters above, caught his eye, his own expression grim. Like Naboris, Medoh wasn't actively attacking the Rito, but he knew from asking the bird species along his travels that attempts to near it resulted in injured warriors. One name, in particular, had surfaced on many occasions - a white-feathered archer named Teba. According to the other Rito, he was cold to most and preferred spending time in the Flight Range, the very place Kai once trained, trying to perfect his skills and become as much like the Rito Champion as physically possible.

        He had never met Teba, so he was hoping he wouldn't have to pull rank to get the Rito to comply with them helping. Apparently, the archer was stubborn and insisted on doing things on his own.

        They reached Rito Stable soon after. The village was now in clear view, and aside from a few passing nods and small greetings to other travelers, the three continued on. With some amusement, Neln realized how odd they must look - a fair-haired human (one would be surprised how few blonds there actually were left) the chief of the Gerudo, and a Rito bard. Quite the interesting trio indeed. Thankfully, it wasn't terribly cold yet, so the heat-tempered redhead didn't have to change at all. Though based on how high up Medoh was, he would be shocked if it wasn't too cold for them to approach normally.

        From the stable, they traveled on foot. Being over a large, deep chasm, the village wasn't exactly the best for horses. Plus, there were multiple walkways built to cling to the stone, so it wasn't exactly ideal for anything other than two-legged creatures. In the back of his mind, Neln was mildly amused to realize all of the main cities of each race weren't good environments for horses - the heat of the desert and Death Mountain, the elevation of Rito Village, and the long hike to Zora's Domain, filled with monsters and dangerously narrow paths.

        Kass, thankfully, handled introductions and greetings with the village guard they came across. Purely from his expression of awe, Neln knew Lloyd was paying absolutely no attention to the conversation - he was studying the intricate and careful design of the village. A gentle spiral around the pillar of rock jutting out from the chasm provided access to homes, shops and an inn open to the sky around them. A tribute to the goddess was carved into the rock near the entrance, the statue's head lovingly encircled with a flower crown. More lay by its feet if Neln remembered correctly. The elder would be in the topmost hut.

        Lloyd apparently could not be eager enough to speed inside the village, looking around with the fascination of a child. It was adorable, seeing him like this. It also brought a soft blush to Neln's cheeks - he remembered showing Lloyd around the kingdom when he was first old enough, escorting the young prince and the king as a personal bodyguard against the surge in Yiga activity. He got to show the blond the whole world all over again.

_Let's not mess up this time._

        Despite the fact Lloyd had sped ahead, a few quiet words from the conversation between Kass and the guard made Neln's ears twitch curiously (he still found it funny how, despite how alike they were physically, that the Gerudo had long, pointy ears and the Hylians soft, rounded ones. What he did not find funny was the words he caught.).

        _Human traveler.... found nearly drowned in the Tabantha Frontier... odd green streak-_

        Neln's heart sank, and he felt sick.

        He didn't even get the chance to mess up. Destiny was clearly giving him a strict 'no.'

-

        Lloyd would not have seen the Champion if he didn't take the time to slow down and introduce himself to the Rito he encountered. He couldn't help the freeze that happened in the middle of his conversation. He couldn't help the tears burning his eyes with the threat of spilling over.

        The noirette was sitting up on his elbows, talking with the innkeeper.  Like Lloyd, his hair was tied back, but the bright green streak was still very clearly visible. He wore the blue Champion's Tunic, just as he had when he was a ghost, but he had no weapons. He looked pale and very, very tired.

        And very annoyed when he looked Lloyd's way.

        "What do you want, kid?" he grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "If it's nothing, let me sleep."

        It clicked instantly in Lloyd's mind. _Amnesia. Just like me._

        "Ah- um- so- sorry... Just curious?" he squeaked out, then quickly looked away. Why did it hurt to hear Morro talk to him like this? Morro abandoned him, disappeared without warning-

        Yet he had risked his life for Lloyd's in the past, gone after him countless times to ensure his safety, and they had fallen in love.

        But was this even Morro? He remembered a quiet, compliantly fierce warrior, not.... not a jerk.

        "Then scram. Some of us have better things to do than being gawked at."

        Lloyd was quick to run up the stairs before Morro could see him cry. He ended up on a landing about halfway up, trying to steady his breathing as tears spilled down his cheeks faster than he could wipe them away. He could hear Neln calling his name, could hear the gentle thumps of his boots as he followed the blond up, but he couldn't focus through the pain in his heart. Morro had been his friend, his lover in the past. Seeing someone so close to him cast him off as an annoying viewer... it hurt more than he could describe.

        He felt warm arms wrap around him, and he twisted in Neln's grip to bury his face in the redhead's chest. Neither said anything because neither had to - Neln had been close enough behind Lloyd that he had seen the entire encounter. Now, he gently brushed a hand through Lloyd's hair, soothing him as the blond cried. His own heart was heavy - he could have stopped the pain sooner if he had pulled Lloyd back, told him Morro was likely in the same position as him... He could have done something, but instead, he'd just stood there, as dumbfounded as Lloyd, and just as heartbroken - only it broke his heart to see Lloyd cry.

        By the time Lloyd's eyes were dry, the sun was just past its peak. They'd sat together, just taking comfort in the other being there. It was then that Lloyd finally opened his eyes partway, opening his mouth to say something.... and stiffened with a gasp of surprise.

-

        _Lloyd snuggled into the Rito-feather jacket Kai had given him before winging up to Medoh. The two now sat on the tip of the Beast's left wing, just enjoying the breathtaking view of the kingdom. He knew Kai had gone off at Morro down in the village before bringing him up here - it was quite hard not to hear, what with how open the village was. A part of him felt bad that Morro would have to fight for the approval of not only himself - but Kai, the hot-headed and egotistical Rito that had declared himself as Lloyd's older-brother-figure when they were both seven._

_The other part - at least three times the size of the first - was glad Kai had denied his willing service to Morro._

_"I still don't get why Garmadon assigned you a human guard," Kai was complaining. He was very expressive physically when he talked; his wings made all kinds of motions when he was frustrated, especially. "I've done a damn good job of protecting you when I'm around, and Neln's covered when I had things back in the village!"_

_"That's the annoying part," Lloyd sighed, watching his breath cloud up as it left his mouth. "Neither you nor Neln will be readily available at every possible moment, especially now that Neln is going around helping everyone with their Divine Beasts after father denied me investigating. And you're busy trying to pilot Medoh, so it's not like I can constantly hang around the village when father insists I try to find my powers..."_

_"'Trying,' eh? If you were anyone else I would never let that slide," Kai snorted. He pulled Lloyd close, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Look, it's not easy to figure your power out. I was behind everyone finding mine. Zane found his when he learned he and Echo were adopted into the main line of the royal family after the queen's cousin passed. Jay found his protecting a young Gerudo vai from a Molduga. And Cole found his protecting his father from a rockslide."_

_"And you got yours protecting me from those thieves, Pythor and Skales," Lloyd finished, sighing softly. "I know, I know. I just... I've known my entire life I had to find this power. But when we need it most, I can't find it... What's wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing, Lloyd," Kai said sternly, turning his head to look him in the eye. His bright red and orange feathers were rare if not unheard of among the Rito, who normally bore grey, blue, white or green feathers by adulthood (most children had colorful varieties of thinner feathers before growing into the thick, warm feathers of an adult). But to Lloyd, they were the most comforting sight in the world._

_Well, one of. He was guilty of still sleeping with the little stuffed dragon he'd always dreamed would dance during thunderstorms._

_"Nothing is wrong with you. There's just... This thing. Something that will help you look at yourself a whole new way. Something that will tell you who you are, inside and outside. I hope I can be right there with you when that thing clicks."_

_Lloyd gave him a small, sad smile. "At this rate, no one will see it."_

_"Hey, cheer up. Neln's staying independent, and we know the Overlord needs a vessel. He's used to a male Gerudo, so he'll be weaker when he shows up."_

_"I know, I know... I just can't help but feel nervous."_

_"I know how you feel..." After a few moments, a smile touched at Kai's face. "Remember what I used to sing to calm you?"_

_"Mmh... Yeah, I do..."_

_Your baby blues, So full of wonder  
Your curly cues, Your contagious smile  
And as I watch... You start to grow up... All I can do is hold you tight_

_Knowing clouds will raise up, Storms will race in_  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

_Storybooks full of fairy tales, Kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing... You'll someday see the truth from lies_

_Knowing clouds will raise up, Storms will race in_  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

_Castles they might crumble, Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always, Always love you_

_Clouds will raise up, Storms will race in_  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down, Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

_But you will be safe in my arms..._

-

        He found himself back in the present, once more sobbing in Neln's arms. Now, his heart ached for another reason.

        Nearby, bright green eyes watched them. In them were the expected emotions; wariness, confusion, suspicion - but there was another - hope.

        From the strong reaction, the blondie knew him... Maybe he could remember.

        A name poked at the back of his mind. He whispered it, but it was lost to the wind as soon as the memory was.

        "Lloyd..."


	13. Predator of Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and YOU get amnesia and YOU get amnesia, wait that was last chapter, STILL WORKS, anyways yeah more asshole overlord and teba is actually not bad

        It didn't take much convincing for the two to agree to get out of the village as soon as possible, what with Morro being there. So, after Lloyd had calmed down, Neln had led the way to the village elder, Kaneli. The Gerudo spared the blond in explaining why they were there; in turn, Kaneli had given them the advice Kass and Neln had both been thinking. Thus, they began searching the village for the famed archer, Teba, the white-winged Rito whose skills were matched only by that of the deceased Champion, Kai.

        In the end, they learned from his wife that Teba was at the archery range, which made Neln force back a groan. The village itself was mostly fine, but everywhere else north of it was just freezing cold. It was fine for the Rito, but anyone else was screwed. Thus, he'd given Lloyd money for cold-resistant clothing, heading to the inn to find a place to change. In the back of his mind, he noted Morro wasn't there anymore.

        _Good. If he's going to be an asshole this time around, I want him as far away from Lloyd as possible._

Unfortunately, the most privacy you could get in an open village where everyone was comfortable with one another was a mere curtain to dress behind. The Gerudo chief was mostly undressed and working on smoothing out the inner layer of feathers in his Rito clothing when someone spoke behind him.

        "Aren't the Gerudo the desert people?"

        He couldn't help the shriek that left him, whipping around and grabbing the curtain to hide himself. _"Dude!_ Have you _ever_ heard of-"

        "I want to go with you."

        He was suddenly grateful he was at the edge of the inn with a window behind him, because he lost his lunch a few moments later.

-

        Thanking the shopkeeper for helping him with the clothing (and giving him a discount when mentioning his intentions) Lloyd started exploring the village, half searching for Neln and half curious otherwise. He found various shops, some with food and camping materials, others with gear like arrows, trainee bows, and the like. He also marked the location of another Shrine along the path up to the elder; on the landing near it, he spotted Kass with several tiny Rito swarming him, chirping happily.

        Cheered by the scene, Lloyd made his way back down the path. Neln had mentioned something about the inn, so he could check there. He slowed a bit by the landing he'd escaped to half an hour earlier, marked with the symbol for the fire element. Teba's lover had said flying from there was the quickest way to the Archery Range; with his paraglider, he could probably hold onto Neln while flying across the chasm. He turned away from the edge, about to head to the inn, and yelped in surprise.

        Neln, looking defeated and sick with slumped shoulders, was leading Morro up the path towards him. Both were dressed in the Rito's clothing; Morro had a broadsword strapped to his back, and Neln's ever-familiar twin blades hung at his hips. The worst thing was seeing them walking together, because it didn't take a genius to realize the noirette was determined to come with them. Lloyd himself had his bow in a clever holding system the Rito had designed; easy to grab yet secure when you needed your hands free; a quiver of arrows was at his left hip.

        Before either of them could talk, he spoke his mind with one word. "No."

        "Lloyd, I don't want him with us anymore than you do, but he's not giving up," Neln sighed, brushing his hair from his face. "Trust me, I already tried."

        "Well, unless we want a haphazard clinging chain, someone's gonna be going the long way, because I only have one paraglider."

        "Don't worry about me," Morro hummed, crossing his arms. "Just say yes and we can get going."

        "I hope you fall in the trench," Neln muttered. He was standing close enough to Lloyd and far enough from Morro that only the blond heard it. Throwing his hands up in defeat, the former prince gave up. "Fine. But you get to keep up with us."

        "Fine by me."

        A few minutes later, Neln had suggested a bit better position than Lloyd first had; the blond, being the better operator, would hold on in front, and Neln would provide extra weight from behind to swing them in the wind. Together, they'd taken off, landing on the far cliff side soon enough. After a moment, though, both realized Morro wasn't with them.

        "I fucking told him-" Neln began in a growl, but Lloyd had cut him off with a jab to the ribs. While they had been concentrated on keeping the paraglider straight, Morro had been behind and above them, taking off only moments after them. For a moment, Neln thought he was plainly falling, before he noticed the air above Morro's back was a bit hazy, like the shimmer he noticed on the desert when the sun rose and the temperatures climbed higher and higher.

        His jaw dropped as he realized Morro, even without his memories, was using the element of wind, essentially giving himself wings like the Rito to glide down next to them casually. The shimmering effect disappeared as soon as he set his feet on the ground, and he looked at the two with amusement glittering faintly in his eyes. "Well?"

        "You used your element," Lloyd said softly, staring not at Morro but at the space behind him, where the wings of wind had been. "You don't remember anything, but... But you used it."

        "Oh, I don't remember nothing, trust me. I know I'm different, just like the two of you. I remember a forest... Fog... Not much after that. But I woke up and this was instinct."

        Neln could hear Lloyd inhale sharply, softly. The sound tugged at his heart, and he looked away from the two of them, silent. If Lloyd could recover his memories, so could Morro. But now was not the time to wallow in self-pity; it was cold even with the Rito gear. Thus, he turned towards the Archery Range and started walking. "C'mon," he called. "Best to get there before the sun gets below the mountains."

        He could tell from the sound of rapid footsteps that Lloyd was trying to catch up to him to walk beside him, but Neln was more used to walking through snow and had longer legs, so it wasn't long before the blond gave up, walking instead beside Morro. Honestly, Neln was both grateful and annoyed - grateful because he didn't want to deal with Lloyd's pity, and annoyed because he could hear Morro showing off with his element behind him.

        It got to the point that when Neln saw some stray Bokoblins, he let his anger go in one large burst - represented by the lightning that shot from his fingertips, frying them both instantly.

        Both Morro and Lloyd were silent the rest of the trip to the Flight Range. Neln felt a sort of smug satisfaction - Morro wasn't the only one that got to brag.

        They found another Shrine that marked the path to the Range. Here, Neln finally stopped to let Morro and Lloyd catch up, waiting as the blond once more marked the Shrine on his Slate. In silence, they walked single-file through the narrower pass, only stopping when they saw a soft light up ahead. Lloyd too the lead, then, heading for the building that was, thankfully, more suited for the blistering cold than most of the huts in the village. A ladder led up to a main room with a fire in the center, and to the left was the landing used to take off.

        The Range itself was another deep pit with a rock pillar in the center, mimicking the Village. Scattered around, high and low, were various targets, small and large, many with arrows piercing one another at the bull's eye. Lloyd shifted, grabbing his bow and letting it rest at his side. On the edge of the landing, with a bow of his own, was a Rito with pure white feathers. It was clear he was more muscular than most of the Rito they had seen, likely from years and years of training to be like Kai. The blond didn't even have to speak to get the archer's attention; he didn't even glance back at them as he grumbled, "What do you want?"

        Knowing Morro would fight fire with fire and Neln wasn't in the best mood for reasoning, Lloyd stepped closer. "You're the Rito archer, Teba?"

        "And you are?"

        Lloyd knew Neln would hate him for it, but he squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. "Prince Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

        Teba stilled.

        Neln hissed out a breath.

        Slowly, the white-feathered Rito turned to him with narrowed eyes. Lloyd had already pulled off his glove and faced the back of his hand towards Teba. There, the symbol for the element of energy was tattooed onto his skin, giving unarguable proof of his identity.

        The archer was silent for a while, studying the symbol. Then, he stood. "What do you want?"

        "The same as you do. We want to stop Medoh's threat and, ultimately, end the Overlord."

        "Then it's a good thing I was planning to set out. Who's them?"

        "The redhead is Kiraneln, chief of the Gerudo tribe. The noirette is Morro, a warrior determined to help our cause."

        "Reminds me of the human Champion and Hero of the same name."

        Lloyd decided not to reply to that. "Will you help us?"

        "Only if you can proved yourselves. Prince or not, you'll do no good against Medoh if you can't shoot arrows in the air. The Beast has a protective shield you can only take down from key points with bomb arrows."

        "How do you want me to prove myself, then?"

        Teba turned, gesturing to the Flight Range. "There are updrafts all over to help you keep in the air if you have a method of doing so. Get five center shots in one minute or less, and you have my help. But you'll have to figure out how to get the two of them up there. I can carry you, you're light enough, but both of them will be too heavy even if I was only carrying one."

        "Don't worry about it," Morro spoke up. His arms, once more, were crossed. He and Teba stared at each other with narrowed eyes for a few moments before the Rito shrugged. "Fine. But you still have to prove-"

        Lloyd dove off the landing before he could finish, paraglider in hand. He got himself up to a high elevation - as high as the updrafts would take him - and paused, taking a breath. He still had his bow in hand, sparing him the few precious moments it would take to grab it otherwise. As he had experienced, the glider would return to the pouch he had found with him in the Great Plateau; that wouldn't be an issue. What would be was if he would need it again.

        Pushing that thought from his mind, he released his grip on the glider, drawing an arrow from his quiver. It felt as if time slowed as he aimed at the closest target, releasing after accounting for the wind and arc of the arrow. Not wasting time to see if it would hit, he repeated the process, firing at the nearest targets below him as he fell.

        When he got too far down, he finally pulled out the glider again, wincing at the yank the updrafts caused at the sudden stop. When he looked up, though, the pain was worth it. He had shot seven arrows just in case, which proved helpful - his first arrow had nicked the edge of the target, and another had just missed the center, but all of the rest had hit home. He couldn't help the grin that took over his face as he steered himself back to the landing, landing lightly before an open-beaked Teba.

        "...Well. I'd say that's good enough, then."

-

        Lloyd gripped the feathers of Teba's back, careful not to hurt him but also cautious to not fall off. Teba carried him on his back while Morro carried Neln with a grip around his chest, leaving the redhead free to use lightning if needed. The archer had entrusted Lloyd with his bow and twenty bomb arrows, now pointing out where the weak points of the shields were - canons at the tips of Medoh's wings, beak, and tail. The shield was already active, shimmering a dark purple as they approached.

        "If you need to regroup," Teba called over the wind, glancing back at Lloyd, "drift away from Medoh. I'll pick you up and we can head back to the Range. I'll divert the canons, but they'll lock onto you when you get close. Be careful."

        "I understand," Lloyd replied, lifting his head a bit to study Medoh. Teba was flying just out of range of the canon's sensors; the closest was the left wing, where he and Kai had sat so many years ago. Closing his eyes for a few moments, he let go of Teba's feathers, falling back into the air before pulling out his paraglider. He would take the wings while Neln and Morro would take the tail and beak; lightning would, hopefully, have the same effect as bomb arrows.

        As promised, Teba flew before him, wings folded to gain speed as he dove. Lloyd followed above, bow at the ready. He'd switched out his normal arrows for a quiver of bombs; he waited until Teba was clear of the canon before grabbing his bow quickly, releasing two arrows rapidly. They both hit their mark, and after sparking, the canon exploded in a cascade of sparks and metal.

        In the corner of his eye, he saw a bolt of lightning flash through the air, slamming into the second canon. The same scene occurred; sparking, sizzling, before an explosion.

        Teba neared, drifting under Lloyd to catch him. "Good job," he called, flying over the barrier to the other side of Medoh. "It'll get more aggressive, though. This is the first time a real threat has gone at it."

        "Got it. I'll be careful."

        "Good. Go!"

        Lloyd dove off again, then screeched as he had to avoid a Guardian-like beam only inches from his side. He heard Teba shout out an apology, quickly moving to distract the canon. Lloyd had to recover for a few moments, clinging to his paraglider, before releasing two more arrows. They hit home, and Teba once more caught him, flying around to the back of Medoh. To both of their alarm, they found Morro alone, desperately avoiding rapid-fire beams from the canon. Neln was nowhere in sight, and Lloyd felt sick as he realized the only place he could be was falling.

        He was a heartbeat from diving off of Teba's back when lightning flashed up from below, slamming into the canon. Without hesitance, Lloyd dove off, keeping his arms pressed to his sides as metal rained down around him. He could see Neln, now - he sent up small bolts of lightning to let him know of his position. Thanks to that, it wasn't long before they crashed together. Without sparing a second, Lloyd pulled out the paraglider, clinging to Neln with one arm as the redhead grabbed the other side and held onto him, as well.

        "Are you alright?!"

        "Yeah, just a bit freaked out! You?"

        "Fine!"

        An updraft carried them up to Morro and Teba. The shield around Medoh had faded, leaving the mechanical bird exposed, but Lloyd's gaze was on Teba - the archer was faltering, an injury on his leg apparent from the feathers drifting off. With a grimace, the Rito managed a smile at them. "I'll be fine once I'm back at the Flight Range. I trust you'll take it from here."

        "Thank you, Teba," Lloyd said. "Seriously. We couldn't have done this without you."

        "You can thank me by kicking this thing's ass, your highness." With a nod, Teba headed back to the Range. With help from Morro, the three were quick to land on the entrance to the Beast. Without hesitance, Lloyd stepped forwards, pressing his Slate to the terminal.

        As he'd hoped, the comforting voice was soon to surface. _"Well, this is a day I never thought I'd see. It's good to see you again, Lloyd... Morro, Neln, it took you two shits long enough."_ The tone was teasing, and Lloyd couldn't help the laugh that left him at the look on his companion's faces.

        _"You know the drill, if Neln has lightning. There's a terminal across the main room with a map and controls of this thing. Avoid the Malice. And kick some ass."_

        "You got it, Kai," Lloyd murmured, smiling softly. He could almost feel the ruffle of his hair as Kai spoke again.

        _"Good luck, little bro."_

-

        Similar to Naboris, Medoh was a series of movements to get through. Most of the runes on Lloyd's Slate had to be used, from bombs to Stasis. There had been a terrifying moment when Lloyd had been forced to move Medoh's wing angle as he took off from a small area and had mistimed his landing, but Morro had been able to grab his wrist in time.

        The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached the main terminal. Both Neln and Lloyd were wary; they had informed Morro throughout their way through the Beast what to expect, so the noirette was already in the air, sword in hand. With a glance to Neln, and a nod of confirmation, Lloyd turned back to the terminal, gently pressing his Slate to the sensor.

        He moved back as the smokey fog surrounded the terminal as it had on Naboris. Blue tendrils of energy once more shot out, gathering behind Morro and forming another monstrosity.

        This one had similarities to the monster on Naboris, but differences. Instead of a sword and shield, its left arm carried a sort of canon. Its right was free of weapon or defense, instead swatting Morro from the sky before the noirette could move. With a cry, Lloyd watched as he hit the edge of Medoh's wing, sliding off the edge before managing to get a grip.

        "I have a feeling arrows will be better on this thing. Get to the vents and start shooting, I'll get Morro," Neln called, already on the move. After a moment of hesitance, Lloyd went in the opposite direction, sprinting to the vent on the far edge of the left wing. After glancing between them, the blight settled on Lloyd, dissolving into blue light and following him.

        What followed was a blur of terror and confusion. Using the updrafts from the vents, Lloyd was able to get some shots in, but it wasn't long before a blast of the monster's canon managed to nick his glider, sending him falling. With a cry, he slammed into the surface of Medoh's wing, scrambling for a grip and panicking as he found only smooth surface. With an ugly cackling noise, the creature raised its canon again, aimed right for him, and fired.

        Everything seemed to blur as a tuft of red hair slid between them, blades angled just so as the beam hit and returned to its origin. Lloyd had just managed to get a grip, but yelped as Neln flew back over the edge from the force of the blow. Without his glider, though, he had no chance of saving him. "Morro! Morro!"

        Moments later, the noirette dove over the edge, speeding after the Gerudo. With a grunt, Lloyd swung himself onto Medoh's wing once more, breathing heavily as he turned back to the apparition of the Overlord. It gave another sickening laugh, staring at him. _~~"How long can you keep this up for, little prince?"~~_ He felt the soft touch before he saw it. The mimic of him, grinning and studying him like an artifact. ~~_"The more support you gain, the more you have to watch over. Kiraneln is weakening; I will have a vessel soon. His heartbreak is quite amusing."_~~

        "What are you talking about, you bastard?"

        ~~_"Oh, I thought it was obvious. Ever since you entered the village and saw the hero. He grows hateful every moment they're together. He's a threat to your relationship, after all. If you remain near him, you will fall back in love and leave him alone, just as every generation has. Every single time, you chose the hero."_~~

        "Not this time," Lloyd pressed, gripping his bow tightly. "Not this time, I won't. I'm different now, and so is Morro. Even if we remember everything, I'm staying with Neln."

        ~~_"Don't be so sure, little prince. I've seen many claim such over the years, and all have failed to keep the promise."_~~

        "Then I shall be the first. Now _get out of my head."_

        The Overlord gave an exaggerated bow, shrugging. ~~_"As you wish."_~~

        When he opened his eyes, Neln was cradling him in his arms, concern in his own. He sighed in relief, pressing his forehead to Lloyd's. "Thank the goddess... I thought I lost you again..."

        "Too stubborn," Lloyd murmured, sitting up with a bit of help. The creature was gone; the terminal clear of smoke. Morro stood nearby, silent but with relief in his eyes. "What happened...?"

        "The blast must have killed it. We got back up and saw you passed out on the ground... Did you see it again?"

        "Yes... I did."

        "What did it...?"

        "Nothing of importance... Taunting, at best."

        "Are you sure...?"

        "Yes. I promise, Neln."

        He could sense doubt in the Gerudo still, but he let it go. "Alright..."

        He limped his way to the terminal with Neln by his side. Once he pressed the Slate to the sensor, he heard a familiar clearing of the throat and turned to see Kai.

        As with Jay, he was surrounded by a blue-green glow. Still, he smiled at them all, arms crossed. _"I gotta give you credit, that was impressive. Then again, I still say I'm the best because it took three of you to take it down!"_

"Keep telling yourself that, hothead."

        _"Oh, hush... I'm glad to see you're all okay. It's terrifying to see you fight and not be able to help out at all. But you've done it... And now, Medoh and I are free. And ready to kick some ass - it's about time."_

 _"_ You with the fighting," Lloyd grinned, chuckling weakly. "Chill for a bit. We still have to help Cole and Zane."

        _"I'd recommend Zane next. These guys aren't easy, even with three people, so healing will be necessary. Plus, dealing with Rudania last will leave you close to the castle and the Lost Woods. No one knows where the legendary sword went after Morro died, but... I'd say that'd be your best shot. But before you go..."_

        Much as Jay had, Kai pressed a feathered hand to his chest, slowly drawing out a ball of flames. It hovered, much like the essence of lightning, for several moments before, without hesitance, shooting to Lloyd.

        The feeling as it entered was hard to described. A warmth spread through him; he felt energy chase it through his veins, and every small pain eased and disappeared. His chest felt vaguely fuzzy, tingling like ones skin did when nearing fire after a while of bitter cold. He breathed out softly, opening his eyes to meet Kai's gaze, only an arm's length from him.

        _"You have a spirit of fire,"_ Kai said softly, gently. _"Like a phoenix. Even if you're broken down, you rebuild yourself again and again, over and over. Even if you haven't found your own power, yet... I know you will soon. I know, though, that you can kick the Overlord's ass without it with ease."_ He gently ruffled his hair, smiling at him. _"I believe in you, Lloyd._

_"Now, go save the world."_


End file.
